Our Kids
by Brie APel
Summary: Lanjutan dari EXO Baby's. Silakan dinikmati. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Kids**

**Cast ::**

SM Town Member With The Kids.

Jaeyeon = 18 yo – Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi = 17 yo – Moon, Houry, Shinoo = 15 yo – Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Adrea, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun, Taeho = 14 yo – Minkyung, May, Ray, Sun, Kyunghee, Wun, Ken = 13 yo – Kimi, Juny, Joon, Hoon, Zizi, Fai, Yean, Hyon, Zang, Xing = 12 yo – Ino, Qi = 7 yo – Sunyoung, Junyoung, Eunyoung = 1 yo

**Genre ::**

Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment. Our Kids & Oc's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC!.

A/N ::

Annyeong!

FF ini lanjutan dari EXO Baby's! Tapi isinya bukan cuma anak-anak dari member EXO tapi juga anak-anak dari yang lain. TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee dan juga The TRAX.

Semoga suka ya!

Brie saranni baca SM Town Kids Profile dulu ya~

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Nona Jung sedang membuat sarapan dibantu Jaeyeon, gadis cantik berseragam SMA.

"Ajhumma~ Nanti aku akan pulang telat~" ujar Jaeyeon sambil menata gelas berisi susu pada meja makan.

"Kau kemana Jae-ah?" tanya Nona Jung.

"Aku ada tugas kelompok bersama teman-teman, lalu setelah itu ada pelajaran tambahan~" jawab yeojya yang duduk dikelas dua disalah satu sekolah terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah, lalu kau pulang bagaimana? Apa perlu aku menyuruh Tuan Kim untuk menungumu?" tanya Nona Jung lagi.

"Jangan, nanti Kim Ajhussi menunggu terlalu lama. Hm, aku akan meminta teman mengantarkanku~"

"Baiklah~" pasrah Nona Jung, sebernarnya Nona Jung sedikit cemas, namun mengingat Jaeyeon sudah besar, rasanya tidak apa-apa kalau membiarkanya bersama temannya.

"HWUUUEEE!" terdengar tangisan seseorang yang membuat Nona Jung dan Jaeyeon terkejut. Mereka bergegas menuju sumber suara yang berada diruang tengah.

"Junyoung?" Nona Jung mendekati anak laki-laki berumur satu tahun itu dan mengendongnya.

"YA! YeolDae Twins! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Junyoung!" seru Jaeyeon saat melihat empat anak kembar itu sedang bersembunyi disofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Junyoung menangis.

"BUKAN KAMI!" seru empat namja cilik itu bersamaan. Jaeyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Loh Junyoung? Waeyo saeng?" Soohee yeojya cilik berseragam SMA yang sama seperti Jaeyeon mendekati Nona Jung dan juga Jaeyeon. Ia melihat namja cilik didalam pelukan Nona Jung sedang menangis.

"Ah, Soohee, Jaeyeong, kalian bisa lanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan? Ajhumma akan membawa Junyoung kekamar dulu~" dua gadis remaja itu pun menganggukan kepala mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaeyeon menatap tajam empat anak laki-laki yang masih bersembunyi di sofa.

"Awas kalian kalau masih membuat kekacauan!" serunya membuat empat namja cilik itu mengelengkan kepala mereka. Seram juga melihat Kakak tertua mereka kalau sedang marah.

"Pagi Jiejie~" sapa yeojya berwajah oriental, Henmi, Ia meletakan tasnya pada salah satu kursi.

"Pagi Henmi-ah~" balas Soohee dan Jaeyeon. Mereka terlihat membagi masakan pada setiap piring yang ada dimeja.

"Ada yang perlu aku bantu Jie?" tanya Henmi.

"Hm, tolong kau susun sendok dan garpu disamping piring Henmi-ah~" pinta Jaeyeon, Henmi mengangukan kepalanya dan mulai menyusun sendok dan juga garpu.

.

"YA! WU FAI! KIM JUNY! WAKE UP!" seru seorang yeojya cilik berpipi chubby bernama Kimi.

"Hm.. Lima menit! Lima menit!" seru yeojya berwajah oriental berambut hitam sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

"YA! TIDAK ADA LIMA MENIT! PALIWA!" Kimi menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Fai. Membuat yeojya itu kesal dan mendudukan dirinya sambil masih menutup matanya.

"Kalian berisik sekali~" seru yeojya tomboy yang tidur di seberang kasur Fai. Ia yang duduk diatas kasurnya sesekali menguap.

"Capat mandi Juny! Fai!" seru Kimi, ia menuju kaca yang ada didepan lemari dan mulai membetulkan seragam SDnya yang sedikit kusut. Kimi kemudian mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut ikalnya, dan mengikatnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Nuna!" seru sebuah suara dari depan pintu kamar.

"Annyeong Qi~" sapa Kimi setelah selesai mengikat rambutnya. Ia menatap namja cilik berumur tujuh tahun yang mengenakan seragam SD itu.

"Loh Juny Nuna Odiga?" tanya Qi sambil masuk dan duduk disalah satu kasur.

"Sedang mandi~ Kau tampan sekali, Joonkyung-ah~" puji Kimi, wajah Qi bersemu merah mendengar pujian Kimi.

"Gomawo Nuna~"

.

"Dongsaengduel! Sarapan siap!" seru Jaeyeon dari arah ruang makan, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara gaduh orang berlarian dan menuruni tangga.

"Annyeong Jiejie~" sapa yeojya berwajah mirip dengan Fai namun berambut coklat, Zizi.

"Annyeong Zizi-ah~ Mana Fai?" tanya Jaeyeon.

"Sepertinya masih mandi Jie" jawab Zizi sambil menatap kearah tangga. "Ah, itu dia~" serunya riang saat melihat kembaranya itu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi~" sapa Fai, ia langsung duduk disamping Zizi.

"Pagi Fai-er~" sapa Zizi sambil terseyum cute.

"Ayo sekarang kita sarapan~" ajak Myungjin, anak laki-laki tertua, ia duduk disamping yeojya cilik bernama May yang merupakan adiknya.

"NDE!" seru YeolDae Twins bersamaan.

"Eits! Berdoa dulu!" seru Adrea. Yang lain mengangukan kepala mereka.

"Myungjin-ah~ Kau yang pimpin~" pinta Jaeyeon. Myungjin mengagukan kepalanya.

"Baik, mari kita berdoa~"

"Shikshahaseyo!" seru anak-anak kecil itu dan mulai makan.

.

"Ajhumma! Kami berangkat!" seru para namja cilik sambil melambaikan tangan mereka pada Nona Jung yang sedang megendong Sunyoung.

"Annyeonghi Ghaseyo!" seru Nona Jung sambil melambaikan tangan Sunyoung yang ada digendonganya. Dan bis yang membawa anak-anak itu berjalan menjauhi rumah.

.

Diperjalan menuju sekolah anak-anak itu, suasana didalam bis sungguh ramai. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah YeolDae Twins. Dan belum lagi Hyon dan Qi yang ikut bergabung dengan grup rusuh itu.

"Ino? Gwenchan?" tanya Kimi saat dilihatnya adik perempuanya yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam saja, biasanya ia akan ikut bergabung bersama Juny dan dirinya untuk mengejek YeolDae Twins.

"Gwenchana Eonni~" balas yeojya cilik itu. Kimi menyeritkan keningnya, ia tahu pasti kalau adiknya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun ia hanya mengangat bahunya saja.

"Hei! Kalian lihat! Ada berita tentang SM Family!" seru Jaeyoung sambil berdiri dan menunjukan notebooknya.

"Jinjayo? Apa berita apa?" seru Jinhyun senang dan menghampiri Jaeyoung.

"Mereka akan mengadakan konfersi pers tentang cuti bersama mereka? Cuti bersama?" heran Taeho yang ikut menbaca artikel yang tertulis di notebook Jaeyoung.

"Tunggu, Cuti bersama? Itu kan artinya kita bisa bertemu mereka?!" seru Shinoo senang.

"Minggir! Kalian menghalangi jalan!" seru Fai sambil menatap tajam tumpukan orang-orang ditengah bis.

"Fai-er~" Zizi memandang bingung Fai yang turun dari bis yang ternyata sudah berhenti, entah sejak kapan. Bukan hanya Zizi, yang lain juga bingung dengan sikap Fai.

"Oke dongsaengdeul, kita sudah sampai~" ucap Jaeyeon menyadarkan mereka. Dan benar saja bis sudah berhenti didepan gerbang SM Art School. Sekolah dengan tingkatan dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA hingga Universitas.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kita berkumpul ditempat biasa ya!" seru Jaeyeon sebelum para dongsaengnya itu berlari menuju gedung sekolah masing-masing.

Jaeyeon berada di kelas dua SM Art Senior High School.

Soohee, Myungjin dan Henmi berada di kelas satu SM Art Senior High School.

Moon, Houry dan Shinoo berada di kelas dua SM Art Junior High School.

Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Adrea, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun dan Taeho berada di kelas satu SM Art Junior High School.

Minkyung, May, Ray, Sun, Kyunghee, Wun dan Ken berada di kelas enam SM Art Elementry School.

Kimi, Juny, Joon, Hoon, Zizi, Fai, Yean, Hyon, Zang dan Xing berada di kelas lima SM Art Elementry School.

Sedangkan Ino dan Qi berada di kelas satu SM Art Elementry School.

.

"Fai!" seru Zizi saat berhasil mengejar Fai menuju kelas mereka 6-3. Fai hanya terus berjalan, berusaha menjahui saudari kembarnya itu. "WU ZI FAN!" Fai menghentikan langkahnya saat Zizi memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Berhenti memangilku dengan nama itu Wu Zizi!" ucap Fai dengan nada dingin. Ia berbalik menatap Zizi.

Grep! Zizi memeluk Fai. Dan Fai merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia menghela nafas, sangat tahu kalau saudari kembarnya ini sedang menangis.

"Hiks, _d-don't angry me_~" ucapnya masih sambil memeluk Fai. Fai kembali menghela nafas kesal.

"_No, i'm not angry you~_" balas Fai sambil mengelus punggung Zizi.

"Zizi? Fai? Kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Kimi yang juga sekelas dengan Zizi dan Fai.

"Kami baru mau masuk~" ucap Fai, ia melepaskan pelukan Zizi dan menghapus air mata Zizi, lalu mengandengnya masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Kimi yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

Skip Time (Jam Istirahat)

.

"Annyeong~" sapa Jaeyoung pada Adrea yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar dibawah pohon.

"Annyeong Eonni~" balas Adrea.

"Annyeong!" seru Myungjin, Houry dan Shinoo.

"Annyeong~" balas Jaeyeon dan Adrea.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Myungjin. Ia memilih berbaring direrumputan.

"Masih belum kesini~ Minyoung Eonni, Jaeyoung Eonni dan dan Chansoo sedang ke toilet, sedangkan Kiki, Chanyoo, Jinhyun dan Taeho sedang membeli makan~" jawab Adrea tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Annyeong!" seru YeolDae Twins, keempat namja itu langsung ikut berbaring disebelah Myungjin.

"Ah~ Akhirnya kita keluar juga dari kelas!" seru Joon.

"Iya! Kim Saem benar-benar memeras otak!" seru Hoon. Myungjin mengetok kepala Joon dan Hoon.

"Appo Hyung!" seru Hoon dan Joon. Jaeyeon hanya mengelengkan kepalanya

"Annyeong!" Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun dan Taeho datang membawa banyak makanan.

"Yey makan!" seru YeolDae Twins bersamaan.

"Eits, tunggu yang lain dulu!" seru Soohee yang muncul bersama Henmi dan Moon.

"Annyeong!" seru Juny, Kimi, Zizi, Yean, Hyon, Ino dan Qi.

"Annyeong~ Mana Fai?" tanya Jaeyeon.

"Seperti biasa, kelas Matrial Art~" jawab Kimi yang baru mengambil dua bungkus roti dan memerikan pada Ino satu.

"Gomawo Eonni~" ucap Ino, Kimi mengelus rambut Ino dan duduk disebelah Ino. Mereka segera makan sambil sesekali bercanda dan berbincang.

"Aku selesai!" seru Zizi, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sun saat melihat Zizi mengambil beberapa bungkus roti dan juga minuman.

"Ketempat Fai~ Aku mau melihatnya latihan~" jawab Zizi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Yean, ia segera berdiri dan menyusul Zizi.

"Yean!" seru Hyon saat melihat kembaranya itu pergi menjauh,ia mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku ditinggal~" ucapnya manja.

"Ish, nanti kan kau ketemu lagi" ucap Juny sambil melepar Hyon dengan botol kosong. Hyon makin cemberut. Dan tawa tercipta dari kumpulan anak-anak itu.

.

"Wu Zi Fan!" Fai yang baru saja menjatuhkan seorang yeojya salah satu temannya yang juga menjadi lawan tandingnya, menatap namja yang menjadi mentornya.

"Nde Gege?" Fai menghampiri namja tampan tersebut.

"Ige~ Berikan undangan ini untuk orang tua mu~ Ingat! Jangan dibuang! Kau harus benar-benar memberikan undagan ini pada orang tuamu!" Namja menyerahkan undangan turnamen Wushu.

"Mereka tidak akan datang" ucap Fai dengan nada datar, namun tetap menerima undangan yang dipegang namja itu.

"Siapa yang tidak akan datang?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Fai.

"Ah, Zizi-shii, tolong ingatkan Fai untuk memberikan undanganya pada orang tua kalian ya~" ucap namja itu pada Zizi.

"Undangan? Acara apa?" tanya Yean.

"Seminggu lagi ada turnamen Wushu, dan pihak sekolah ingin orang tua Fai datang, jadi tolong pastikan undanganya sampai pada orang tua kalian!" Yean ber'oh' ria sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinja? Turnamen Wushu? Pasti Daddy dan Mommy senang sekali!" seru Zizi semangat.

"Jangan berharap mereka akan datang!" ucap Fai datar sebelum berbalik dan menjauhi Zizi, Yean juga mentornya.

"Ya! Fai Wu!" seru mentor Fai, namun Fai mengacuhkannya. "Ish anak itu!" kesal sang namja.

"Mianhae Oppa, Fai memang begitu~" ucap Zizi menyesal, Yean ikut mengangukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchanayo~ Ya sudah kalian susul dia~" Zizi dan Yean menganggukan kepala mereka dan segera menyusul Fai.

.

Skip Time (Jam Pulang)

.

"Kami pulang!" seru anak-anak itu saat sampai dirumah.

"Selamat datang!" seru Nona Jung yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Yey! Makan!" seru YeolDae Twins sambil berlari menuju meja makan.

"Ish kalian kebiasaan!" seru Shinoo.

"Biar!" seru YeolDae Twins.

"Ganti baju kalian dulu!" seru Houry.

"Anni!" balas YeolDae Twins.

"Ish!" seru Houry kesal.

"Yuuuung!" seru Junyoung sambil melambai-lambaiakan tanganya pada Kyunghee. Kyunghee menghampiri Junyoung dan mengendongnya.

"Annyeong Junyoung-ah~" Junyoung bertepuk tangan dalam gendongan Kyunghee.

"Loh mana Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi, Zizi, Fai, Hyon dan Yean?" tanya Nona Jung.

"Soohee Nuna, Myungjin Hyung, dan Henmi Jiejie sedang ada pelajaran tambahan, sedangkan si kembar WU dan OH sedang menemani Fai latihan Wushu~" jawab Ray. Nona Jung mengangukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kalian makan ne~" Ucap Nona Jung sambil membawa mangkuk dan gelas berisi bubur dan air hangat.

"Ajhumma akan menyuapi Young Twins?" tanya Ken. Nona Jung menganggukan kepalanya dan menuju ruang santai dimana Sunyoung dan Eunyoung berada disana.

"Kyunghee-ah~ Tolong bawa Junyoung kesini~" pinta Nona Jung pada Kyunghee yang masih menggendong Junyoung.

"Nde!" jawab Kyunghee sambil membawa Junyoung ketempat Nona Jung, sesekali Kyunghee mengelitik perut Junyoung membuat bayi satu tahun itu tertawa.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..."

"INO" Kimi mengejar Ino yang berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek... Uhuk..." Ino terduduk didepan closet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Nona Jung yang ikut menghampiri Kimi dan Ino.

"Uhuk.. A-appo~" lirih Ino, Kimi mengelus punggung Ino. Namun ia memekik kaget saat Ino tak sadarkan diri. Nona Jung maju dan beralih mengendong Ino menuju kamar Ino. Nona Jung lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon dokter.

"Ajhumma~ Ige~" Sun menyerahkan baskom berisi air untuk mengompers Ino.

"U-umma~" igau Ino dalam tidurnya. Kimi langsung memeluk Ino.

.

'U-umma~'

Deg!

"Min Gwencanayo?" Xiumin menatap Kai yang menghampirinya bersama member EXO dan juga member SM Town lainnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja~" jawab Xiumin lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang dadamu?" tanya Luhan.

"P-perasanku t-tidak e-enak~" lirih Xiumin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kai lalu memeluknya.

"SM Town! Lima Menit lagi!" seru seorang staf.

"Bersabar lah Min~ Sebentarlagi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka~" Kai mengelus punggung Xiumin. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"FAI!"

"YEAN!"

Seru Zizi dan Hyon bersamaan sambil mengejar Fai dan Yean yang lebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka.

"YA WU ZIZI! Lihat Wu Fai mengambil Yean dali ku!" seru Hyon pada Zizi yang ada disampingnya.

"Anni! Oh Yean yang mengambil Fai dari ku!" seru Zizi balik.

"Fai melebut Yean dali ku!"

"Yean merebut Fai dari ku!"

"Fai melebut Yean dali ku!"

"Yean merebut Fai dari ku!"

"Fai melebut Yean dali ku!"

"Yean merebut Fai dari ku!"

"YA!"

Zizi dan Hyon langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menatap Jaeyeon dan Henmi yang berdecak pinggang, Soohee dan Myungjin yang mengelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Yean dan Fai hanya diam menatap mereka disamping empat kakak mereka.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Jaeyeon.

"Dia duluan yang mulai!" ucap Zizi dan Hyon bersamaan, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh dan saling tunjuk.

Dugh!

"Ouch! Appo! YA! WU ZI YIN!" seru Hyon karena Zizi menginjak kakinya dan melangkah menuju Fai.

"Eits, sudahlah~" ucap Myungjin dan merangkul Hyon.

"Sudah, hari sudah mulai gelap, kita harus segera pulang" ucap Jaeyeon.

"Tapi tidak ada taksi yang lewat~" ucap Soohee sambil menatap jalanan yang sepi.

"Eh itu ada mobil yang lewat!" seru Henmi. Dan benar saja ada sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang akan melewati depan sekolah mereka.

"Ayo kita minta pengemudi itu berhenti, mungkin saja dia bisa membantu!" seru Jaeyeon.

Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka berharap mobil itu berhenti. Dan benar saja mobil itu berhenti. Dan keluarlah seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan.

"Jaeyeon?" ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk Jaeyeon.

"Nde?"

"Kau Jaeyeon kan?"

"Nde? Ajhussi mengenalku?" tanya Jaeyeon.

"Nde! Sangat mengenalmu!"

"Nuguya?" tanya Myungjin.

"Ah, kau pasti anak si Ikan dan Monyet itu kan?!" seru Namja itu sambil menunjuk Myungjin.

"Ya! Umma dan Appa ku manusia!" kesal Myungjin. Namja itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Kau anak Evil Senior dan Pangeran Cina kan?" Namja itu menunjuk Soohee yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau anak Koala dan Mochi!" tunjuk namja itu pada Henmi. Henmi berguma kesal dan sekali lagi namja itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Kalian anak Magnae cadel itu kan?" tunjuk namja itu pada Yean dan Hyon.

"Appa tidak cadel!" seru Yean dan Hyon bersamaan sambil cemberut. #kenyataannya Yean~ Hyon~#dilempar batu bata#

"Dan kalian pasti anak Naga dan Panda!" tunjuk namja itu pada Zizi dan Fai.

"Setahuku Mommy dan Daddy manusia? Bukan Naga apalagi Panda~" jawab Zizi dengan polos. Yean, Henmi, Soohee dan Fai menepuk kening mereka.

"Dan Kau anak si Beruang Mesum!" ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk Jaeyeon. Jaeyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nde~ Ajhussi kan sudah tau siapa kami~ Jadi sekarang beritahu siapa kau!" seru Jaeyeon kesal.

"Ish, kau galak sekali persis seperti Umma~" ucap namja itu.

"Chankama! Kau bilang Umma? Jangan bilang kau Food Monster itu!" seru Jaeyeon sambil menunjuk namja itu.

"Julukan yang bagus Jung Jae Yeon!" seru namja tampan itu sambil mengeluarkan Evil Smirk-nya. Jaeyeon memekik senang.

"OPPA!" serunya dan memeluk namja itu yang balas memeluk Jaeyeon erat.

"Mwo?! Oppa?!" pekik ke tujuh adik Jaeyeon.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Kids**

**Cast ::**

SM Town Member With The Kids.

Jaeyeon = 18 yo – Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi = 17 yo – Moon, Houry, Shinoo = 15 yo – Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Adrea, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun, Taeho = 14 yo – Minkyung, May, Ray, Sun, Kyunghee, Wun, Ken = 13 yo – Kimi, Juny, Joon, Hoon, Zizi, Fai, Yean, Hyon, Zang, Xing = 12 yo – Ino, Qi = 7 yo – Sunyoung, Junyoung, Eunyoung = 1 yo

**Genre ::**

Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment. Our Kids & Oc's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC!.

A/N ::

Annyeong!

Brie balik lagi~ Gomawo buat yang dah review~

Brie saranni baca SM Town Kids Profile dulu ya~

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Nde~ Ajhussi kan sudah tau siapa kami~ Jadi sekarang beritahu siapa kau!" seru Jaeyeon kesal.

"Ish, kau galak sekali persis seperti Umma~" ucap namja itu.

"Chankama! Kau bilang Umma? Jangan bilang kau Food Monster itu!" seru Jaeyeon sambil menunjuk namja itu.

"Julukan yang bagus Jung Jae Yeon!" seru namja tampan itu sambil mengeluarkan Evil Smirk-nya. Jaeyeon memekik senang.

"OPPA!" serunya dan memeluk namja itu yang balas memeluk Jaeyeon erat.

"Mwo?! Oppa?!" pekik ke tujuh adik Jaeyeon.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadanya Kim Uisa?" tanya Nona Jung pada Kim Uisa yang baru saja memeriksa Ino.

"Deman berdarah, Saya anjurkan Ino-shii dirawat dirumah sakit" ucap namja paruh baya itu. Nona Jung menatap Ino yang sedang dipeluk Kimi.

"A-anni~ I-ino t-tidak m-mau dirumah sakit~" ucap Ino dengan lemah, ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kimi.

"Bisakah Ino hanya dirumah saja Uisa?" tanya Kimi tanpa melepaskan pelukanya pada Ino. Sang Uisa tersenyum.

"Boleh saja, tapi kalau tiga hari panas Ino tidak turun, Ino harus dirawat ne~" Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde~" Kim Uisa tersenyum dan membereskan barang-barangya.

"Jung-shii, Ige" Kim Uisa menyerahkan secarik kertas resep pada Nona Jung.

"Nde, Gomawo Kim Uisa~" Kim Uisa menepuk pundak Nona Jung kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Ino. Nona Jung mengantarkanya.

"Jangan lupa dia harus tetap makan, banyak minum air putih dan minum obatnya" Nona Jung menganggukan kepalanya. Nona Jung membukakan pintu, ia dan Kim Uisa terkejut saat seorang namja hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, Nona Jung~ Annyeong~" sapa namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"L-leeteuk-shii~" gagap Nona Jung.

"Annyeong Leeteuk-shii~" sapa Kim Uisa.

"Annyeong Kim Uisa~ Kenapa anda ada disini? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kangin yang ada disebelah Leeteuk. Nona Jung dan Kim Uisa saling pandang.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk kedalam, Kim Uisa masih ada urusan~" ucap Nona Jung. Kim Uisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saya permisi dulu~" Kim Uisa membungkukan badannya dibalas oleh Nona Jung dan juga yang lain.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Luhan setelah mobil Kim Uisa pergi dan mereka masuk kedalam rumah yang sepi.

"Dimana anak-anak kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Minho.

"Duduk lah dulu, aku akan panggilkan anak-anak" ucap Nona Jung.

Mereka menuruti perkataan Nona Jung dan duduk disofa juga dilantai yang beralaskan karpet. Sedangkan Nona Jung berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar anak-anak berada. Namun hanya satu kamar yang dituju Nona Jung. Yaitu kamar Ino.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk member SM Town mendengarkan suara berderap dari arah lantai dua.

"UMMA! APPA!" seru Moon dan Wun. Moon dan Wun langsung berlari menuju Kangin dan Leeteuk lalu memeluknya.

"Papa! Mama!" seru Houry dan langsung memeluk kaki Zhoumi.

"Umma! Appa!" seru Minyoung dan Minkyung. Sungmin merentangkan tangganya dan langsung diterjang oleh dua gadis cantik itu.

"Hei jagoan Appa!" seru Minho sambil memeluk Taeho yang ada dalam pelukan Taemin. Taeho mencium pipi Minho dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Hwee! UMMA! APPA!" tangis Hoon dan Joon dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ummadeul~ Appadeul~" sapa Adrea sambil membungkukan badannya sebelum tubuhnya masuk dalam pelukan hangat Siwon.

Xiumin terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Kai yang ada disampingnya juga.

"Ino? Kimi? Odiga?" tanya Xiumin pada anak-anak kecil itu.

"Mereka disini~" ucap Nona Jung sambil mengendong Ino yang terbungkus selimut.

"U-umma~" Lirih Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Xiumin langsung berlari menuju Nona Jung dan mengambil alih mengendong Ino yang dibalas pelukan erat dari Ino.

"Appa~" Kai tersenyum sambil memeluk Kimi.

"Gwencana?" tanya Kai.

"Ino sakit~" jawab Kimi.

"Jinja?" seru Xiumin terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Ino sakit~" ulang Kimi.

"Zizi dan Fai mana?" tanya Tao cemberut.

"Fai masih ada latihan wushu, dan Zizi menemani~" ucap Nona Jung.

"Yean dan Hyon?" tanya Luhan.

"Yean ikut menemani Fai latihan, dan Hyon~ Ya begitulah~" ucap Zang yang ada didalam pelukan Lay.

"Jaeyeon, Soohee, Myungjin dan Henmi ada jam tambahan~" ucap Nona Jung saat Jaejoong, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Henry membuka mulut mereka hendak bertanya.

Mereka akhirnya bercengkrama bersama melepaskan rasa rindu mereka. Xiumin masih setia memeluk Ino sambil menyuapinya dengan bubur.

Nona Jung tersenyum, ia merindukan suasana seperti ini.

'Seandainya Shean ada disini~' batinnya sambil menatap foto keluarga yang sangat besar yang ada diruang santai.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Nona Jung bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Annyeong Nona Jung~" sapa namja tinggi yang lengannya dipeluk oleh Jaeyeon.

"Ah, Changmin-shii~ Annyeong~"

"Annyeong Ajhumma!" seru Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi, Zizi, Fai, Yean dan Hyon dibelakang Changmin dan Jaeyeon.

"Masuklah, ada yang mencari kalian~" ucap Nona Jung sambil memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Mommy!" Zizi langsung berlari menuju Tao dan memeluknya, Tao memutar-mutar tubuh Zizi.

"Annyeong Umma~ Appa~ Ajhumma~" sapa Jaeyeon membungkukan badannya pada member SM Town sebelum memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Loh Kok kalian bisa sama Changmin?" tanya Eunhyuk yang memeluk Myungjin.

"Aku bertemu mereka saat mereka menuggu taksi~" jawab Changmin sambil merebahkan dirinya dikarpet. Jaeyoung langsung menuju Changmin dan duduk diatas perut Changmin. "Appo!" seru Changmin yang disambut tawa yang lain.

"Fai?" panggil Tao pada Fai yang dengan cueknya berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"FAI WU!" seru Kris saat melihat putrinya itu tidak mengucapkan salam pada Mommy-nya. Fai menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga kesekian. Menanti lanjutan ucapan Kris. Namun beberapa menit, Kris tak kunjung membuka suara. Akhirnya Fai melangkahkan kembali kakinya menaiki tangga. Dan hal terakhir yang didegar oleh mereka adalah bantingan pintu.

"Wu Zi Fan!" seru Kris hendak menyusul Fai saat Nona Jung menahanya.

"Dia lelah Kris~ Biarkan saja dia~" ucap yeojya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. "Kalian juga istirahat lah~" lanjutnya.

"Baik, Nona Jung benar, sebaiknya kita istirahat" ucap Hangeng. Yang lain menganggukan kepala mereka setuju. Mereka akhirnya membubarkan diri.

.

.

"Shit!" Fai membanting tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh penatnya diatas kasur. "Sial!" Fai memukul kasur yang ia tiduri kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Zi~" Fai mendengar suara seseorang, dan hanya seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Zi.

"Masuk tidak dikunci, Hye!" Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pintu kamar Fai yang dibagi bersama Zizi juga Juny terbuka dan menampilkan yeojya manis berwajah oriental.

"Kau tak apa Zi?" tanya yeojya cilik itu. Fai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Shi de~" Fai membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap.

"Hei, kau belum mandi dan belganti baju~" ucap yeojya itu dan mencoba menarik lengan Fai.

"Jangan gangu Hyehan!" ucap Fai sambil menepis tangan gadis bernama Hyehan atau Yean.

"Ish, Mandi dulu Zi!" Yean kembali menarik lengan Fai. Dan terjadi tarik menarik antara dua gadis itu. Hingga Yean terjatuh didada Fai. Fai tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan, membalikan posisi mereka hingga Yean ada dibawahnya.

"Kau kalah Oh Hye Han~" bisik Fai ditelinga Yean.

"L-lepathkan a-aku~" wajah Yean memerah melihat posisi mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu~" Fai menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Yean. Yean merutuk sifat pervet dan jahil yang dimiliki Fai.

"Kyyaaaaa!" seruan itu membuat Fai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang yeojya berwajah mirip dengannya berambut kecoklatan. Zizi Wu. Yean yang tau Fai lengah langsung mendorong tubuh Fai dan berdiri dari tempat tidur Fai.

"Weisheme?" tanya Tao yang ikut mengantar Zizi kekamarnya.

"Meiguanxi" jawab Fai dengan nada dingin dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tao menatap sedih punggung Fai yang menjauh.

"Mommy~" panggil Zizi, Tao menatap Zizi dan tersenyum sambil mnegelus rambutnya.

"Masuklah, kau ganti baju dan kemudian ajak Fai makan malam~" ucap Tao. Zizi menganggukan kepalanya.

Zizi memandang punggung Tao yang menjauhi kamarnya dan Fai juga Juny. Zizi dan Tao tak tau bahwa Fai yang ada didalam kamar mandi sedang menahan tangisnya.

'Duibuqi~ Mama~' lirih Fai.

.

.

"Ino~ Makan lagi ne~" bujuk Xiumin pada Ino. Ino yang ada dipangkuan Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Min~" Xiumin mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kai yang membawa bungkusan dan juga segelas air.

"Annyeong Umma!" seru Kimi yang juga datang bersama Kai.

"Annyeong chagi~" Xiumin mengecup pipi cubby Kimi.

"Umma~ Ino juga~" protes Ino sambil menunjuk pipinya. Kai dan Kimi terkikik, sedangkan Xiumin mencium pipi putri bungsunya itu.

"Sekarang Ino minum obat dulu ne~" Kai memberikan beberapa butir obat ditanganya. Ino menutup mulutnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo minun obat dulu chagi~" bujuk Xiumin. Ino kembali mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni~" ucap Ino yang terendam tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Ino~ Minun obat dulu~ Atau kau mau tidur di rumah sakit?" ucap Kimi menakut-nakuti. Ino mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Obatnya pahit~" keluh Ino.

"Ino kalau mau minum obat nanti Appa penuhi satu permintaan Ino~" tawar Kai. Ino terlihat berpikir.

"Jinja? Appa mau penuhi permintaan Ino?" tanya Ino antusias, Ia membuka bekapan tanganya dan menatap Kai berbinar. Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde~ Tapi Ino harus minum obat dulu~" Kai menyodorkan telapak tanganya yang berisi obat. Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian Ino mengambil obat itu dan meminumnya dengan wajah menahan rasa pahit, Xiumin mengelus punggung Ino sedangkan Kimi memasang wajah jijik melihat adiknya kepahitan.

"Anak Pintar~" puji Kai setelah Ino meminum obatnya. Ia meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja. Dan kemudian mencium kening Ino yang masih terasa panas.

"Ino sudah minum obat~ Sekarang Appa harus turutin permintaan Ino~" ucap Ino riang menangih janjinya.

"Nde~ Appa tidak ingakar janji Chagi~ Sekarang Ino mau apa?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil alih Ino kepangkuannya. Ino berpikir sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Kimi yang gemas menusuk-nusuk pipi Ino.

"Ino mau Appa dance Girlband!" serunya riang.

"Mwo? Dance girlband?" Kai melebarkan matanya saat Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Xiumin dan Kimi menahan tawa mereka. "T-tapi chagi~"

"Appa kan sudah janji~" Ino kembali mengembungkan pipinya, kebiasaanya saat kesal.

"Ayo Jjonggie~ Kau kan sudah janji~" Xiumin menatap Kai jahil, ia mengambil alih Ino kembali dan memeluknya.

"Chagi~ Yang lain ne~ Jangan girlband~" bujuk Kai. Ayolah, masa seorang Kim Jong In harus menari girlband? Apa kata Sehun? #lol#

"Anni, Appa kan tadi sudah janji~" Kimi menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah memelas Kai.

"Arra~" jawab Kai masih dengan wajah memelasnya. Ino memekik girang, ia meraih Mp3 player-nya dan mulai mencari lagu apa yang akan Kai ikuti dancenya. Kai langsung menuju pintu dan menguncinya, antisipasi kalau-kalau ada member lain yang melihatnya melakukan dance girlband.

_YEAH!__  
__Yeah HA!__  
__SI SI SISTAR__  
__(brave sound)_

_Why are you playing these games (WHY)__  
__(Why are you playing these games) (FOOL)__  
__Why are you playing these games (STUPID)__  
__(Why are you playing these games)_

_(To Keep)__  
__Keep our head up cuz we're mighty Sistar (YEAH)__  
__You just blow your chance__  
__I'm sorry sorry mister__  
__head up to the sky (YEAH)__  
__cuz we're mighty Sistar (HA)__  
__hanbeon deo SISTAR SISTAR__  
__We're mighty SISTAR_

_Amureohji aneun cheok haeboryeo aereul sseobwado__  
__Nae chingudeureun nunchi chaego nareul dallaene (I'M ALL RIGHT)__  
__Eojjeomyeon joha__  
__Naneun jeongmal neoman johahaettdeon__  
__Shinganeul nohabeorigo shipeo__  
__I don't cry cry_

_Naman saranghanda nal yeopguri kokkok jjilleonohko__  
__Ijewa tteonagamyeon modeun ge da geumanini__  
__Na honja apa__  
__Neon jeongmal nappa__  
__Eonjenga gapa jul geoya__  
__Nae sangcheo modu da_

_Na jeongmal hwagana__  
__Wae jakku gajigo nora__  
__Jinjja michil geo gata__  
__Na jinjja whagana__  
__Neon ajik sarangeul molla__  
__Oh baby sogi teochyeo nunmuri heureune_

_(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Nikkajitge mwonde__  
__(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Wae nareul apeuge hae__  
__(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Nikkajitge mwonde__  
__Nae nune nunmul namyeon ni nunen pinunmulna_

_Stop trippin' nareul gatgo non neon keep slippin (ooh cuz I'm a bi-)__  
__Baramgi seokkin ni maltu yeogijeogi yeokkin neonseonsu__  
__Wae iri wae iri wae iri neon geuri geuri geuri__  
__Number 1 cheater niga neomu miwogomin__  
__Haneun nae moseubi shireonaman (oh~)_

_Naman saranghanda nal yeopguri kokkok jilleonohko__  
__Ijewa tteonagamyeon modeun ge da geumanini__  
__Na honja apa__  
__Neon jeongmal nappa__  
__Eonjenga gapa jul geoya__  
__Nae sangcheo modu da_

_Na jeongmal hwagana__  
__Wae jakku gajigo nora__  
__Jinjja michil geol gata__  
__Na jinjja whagana__  
__Neon ajik saranghaemolla__  
__Oh sogi teochyeo nunmuri heureune_

_(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Nikkajitge mwonde__  
__(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Wae nareul apeuge hae__  
__(babe babe baby babe)__  
__Nikkajitge mwonde__  
__Nae nune nunmul namyeon ni nunen pinunmulna_

_Saranghaettdan mal deoneun hajima__  
__Ije na-ege maldo geoljima__  
__Imi kkeutnan irira hajiman__  
__Neo ttaeme neo ttaeme nalgal badaseo jamdo mot ja_

_A ONE TWO THREE FOUR__  
__(OH WOOW OH WOW WOW)__  
__Keep our head up cuz we're mighty Sistar (YEAH)__  
__You just blow your chance__  
__I'm sorry sorry mister__  
__Keep our head up to the sky (YEAH)__  
__cuz we're mighty Sistar (HA) (OH WOW)__  
__hanbeon deo SISTAR SISTAR__  
__We are mighty SISTAR__  
__ONE_

Ino dan Kimi bertepuk tangan saat Kai menyelesaikan dancenya. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Ino. Sesekali Xiumin akan mengintip Kai yang sedang dance lagu salah satu girlband terkenal di Korea Selatan itu. Dan wajahnya memerah. Karena menurutnya dance Kai sangat.. er Sexy~ Oh, lihatlah, Kai mengunakan celana pendek dan juga baju tanpa lengan. Membuat otot tangannya terlihat jelas.

Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya membuang pikirannya yang entah kemana itu. Tanpa Xiumin sadari ternyata Kai menyeragai evil saat tau Xiumin menatapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Kai yang telah selesai dengan dancenya kemudian mendekati Ino dan berbisik pada putri bungsunya itu. Kimi dan Xiumin menatap dua orang itu bingung.

"Jinja?" seru Ino yang membuat Kimi dan Xiumin penasaran. Kai menganggukan kepalanya, Ino tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan. Ia kemudian menatap Xiumin. "Umma~" panggilnya dengan nada yang cute. Xiumin bisa melihat serangai tercipta dibibir Kai dan firasatnya bilang itu tidak baik.

"Nde chagi~"

"Umma~ Ino mau Umma dan Appa dance Trouble Maker~" ucapnya dengan wajah imut yang berbinar-binar.

"Mwo?!" Xiumin menatap horor Ino yang tersenyum lebar dan Kai yang seragainya makin lebar. Sedangkan Kimi, ia membuka mulutnya terkejut, namun kemudian ia ikut menatap memohon pada Xiumin.

"Ayo Umma! Kami juga ingin melihat Umma dan Appa dance Trouble Maker!" seru Kimi semangat.

"Ayo Min~" Kai mengulurkan tangganya pada Xiumin yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Oh ayo lah dance Trouble Maker? Yang benar saja!

Kimi dan Ino terus memohon pada Xiumin, akhirnya dengan berat hati Xiumin menerima uluran tangan Kai. Membuat dua putrinya itu memekik senang. Ino langsung mencari playlist lagu Trouble Maker dan memutarnya.

_[Kai] ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[Xiu] ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[Kai] jogeumssik deo deo deo  
[Xiu] galsurok deo deo deo  
[KaiXiu] ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eobseo_

_[KaiXiu] niga nareul itji motage  
jakku ni apeseo tto  
ni mam jakku naega heundeureo  
beoseonal su eopdorok  
ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
nan Tro ble!  
Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!_

_[Rap : Xiu] ni mameul kkaemulgo  
domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom  
neon jakku andari nal geoya  
nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom  
nae seksihan georeum  
ni meori soge baldongeul geoneun  
eungeunhan seukinsip eolgure bichin  
mot chama jukgetdan ni nunbit_

_[Kai] galsurok gipi deo ppajyeodeureo  
alsurok niga deo mame deureo Baby  
amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady  
I never never never stop!_

_[KaiXiu] niga nareul itji motage  
jakku ni apeseo tto  
ni mam jakku naega heundeureo  
beoseonal su eopdorok  
ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
nan Tro ble!  
Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!_

_[Kai] eotteoke neol nae mame  
damadul su inneunji ([Xiu] Trouble Maker)  
[Kai] geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen  
[KaiXiu] I never never stop!  
meomchul su eobseo_

_[KaiXiu] niga nareul itji motage  
jakku ni apeseo tto  
ni mam jakku naega heundeureo  
beoseonal su eopdorok  
ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
nan Tro ble!  
Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!_

Kai dan Xiumin mengakhiri lagu dengan saling pandang. Dan membuat dua putri mereka itu bersorak senang.

Ya mari kita biarkan moment keluarga ini. ^_^

.

.

Taemin dan Taeho sedang duduk diatas kasur sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah milik Taeho sambil sesekali bercanda. Minho yang duduk dibawah sambil menonton TV tidak terganggun dengan kegiatan kedua orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Umma~" panggil Taeho pelan, ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Nde? Waeyo Taeho chagi?" Taemin merapikan anak rambut Taeho, ia tersenyum menatap wajah anaknya yang begitu mirip dengan Minho.

"Kapan aku punya adik?" Taemin menghentikan jari-jarinya yang memainkan rambut Taeho. Bahkan Minho pun tidak berfokus pada TVnya lagi begitu mendengar pertanyaan Taeho.

Minho dan Taemin tahu betul keinginan putra tunggal mereka itu. Sejak Taeho bisa bicara, ia selalu menanyakan kapan ia punya adik. Bukannya Minho dan Taemin menolak memberikan adik untuk Taeho, namun sepertinya Tuhan belum menjawab permintaan Taeho.

"Hei~ Kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu? Bukan Taeho sudah punya banyak adik disini?" Minho meninggalkan acara TVnya dan bergabung bersama Taemin dan Taeho.

"Ish, tentu saja beda Appa!" seru Taeho kesal, ia menatap Minho cemberut.

"Apa bedanya" Minho mencubit hidung mancung Taeho, membuat namja empat belas tahun itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kan kalau punya adik sendiri, kalau yeojya cantiknya kayak Umma~ Kalau namja tampanya kayak Taeho!" Taeho menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Hei, harusnya kalau namja itu tampan seperti Appa!" protes Minho, ia meraih tubuh Taeho dan mengelitiknya. Taeho tertawa.

"Anni! Taeho yang tampan!" seru Taeho sambil cekikikan dan berusaha melepasakan pelukan Minho.

Taemin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Taeho dan Minho. Diam-diam Taemin merasa bersalah karena belum bisa mewujudkan keinginan Taeho.

"Umma! Taeho lebih tampan kan dari Appa!" seru Taeho yang masih belum lepas dari pelukan Minho. Taemin menatap dua namja berwajah mirip itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelurkan tanganya untuk meraih Taeho kepelukanya.

"Tentu saja..." Taemin memberikan jeda "Lebih tampan Umma!" Taemin mencubit hidung Taeho gemas.

"Mwo? Anni! Umma itu cantik~ Bukan tampan~" protes Taeho sambil menatap Taemin dan menyentuh kedua pipi Taemin. Taemin tertawa dan mengesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Taeho. Minho mendekat dan mengecup kening Taemin dan Taeho bergantian. Taemin dan Taeho balas mengecup pipi Minho.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Taeho Oppa?" panggil Kimi dari depan pintu kamar 2Min. Taeho segera melepaskan pelukan Taemin dan menghampiri Kimi.

"Waeyo?" Taeho tersenyum manis pada Kimi.

"Hm.. Aku disuruh memanggil Taeho Oppa, Taemin Umma dan Minho Appa untuk makan malam~" jawab Kimi sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Taeho tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kimi.

"Umma~ Appa~ Kita diajak makan malam~" ujar Taeho sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berangkulan.

"Nde~ Kau duluan saja dengan Kimi~" Taemin tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kimi yang merona. Taeho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja Seokkie-ah~" Taeho mengulurkan tanganya dan disabut oleh Kimi, keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Sepertinya kita akan besanan dengan Kai~" ucap Minho sambil memandang Taemin yang melamun menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Taeho. Minho tahu istrinya itu pasti memikirkan perkataan Taeho.

"Hei~ Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Taeho~" Taemin mendesah berat kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap Minho.

"Aku.. Aku hanya merasa gagal Hyung~" Minho mengecup pucuk kepala Taemin.

"Kau tidak gagal Minnie~ Kita juga sudah berusaha kan~" Minho memeluk tubuh Taemin, dan Taemin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Minho.

Minho mengelus punggung Taemin. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Taemin, mereka selama ini juga terus berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginan Taeho dan juga orang tua mereka.

"Hei~ Minnie-ah~ Bagaimana kalau~ Malam ini~ Kita mencoba lagi~" Minho mendesah ditelinga Taemin. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung Minho.

"Maksudnya Hyung?" Minho menyeragai lebar, kemudian ia mengarahkan bibirnya menuju telinga Taemin.

"Kau tau maksudku Minnie-ah~" Minho mengigit telinga Taemin membuat namja mungil itu memekik kaget. Dan saat itu juga mengerti dengan maksud Minho. Ia mendorong wajah Minho dari lehernya.

"No! Malam ini aku mau tidur dengan Taeho!" Taemin segera bangkit dan melempar mehrong pada Minho. Minho hanya tertawa saja melihat wajah Taemin yang memerah.

'Setidaknya kau tersenyum lagi Minnie-ah~' batin Minho sebelum menyusul Taemin.

.

.

"_Kalian Tau? Mereka itu dibuang oleh orang tua mereka!"_

"_Mwo? Yang benar saja!"_

"_Iya! Mereka tinggal di satu tempat penitipan anak sejak mereka lahir!"_

"_Tapi mereka pernah bilang kalau orang tua mereka orang terkenal!"_

"_Ish, itu bohong! Kalau orang tua mereka terkenal, kenapa mereka harus dititipkan ditempat penitipan?"_

"_Iya ya?"_

"_Mungkin saja orang tua mereka sibuk, makanya mereka dititipkan?"_

"_Ish, kan sudah ku bilang, mereka dititipkan sejak mereka lahir! Apa namanya kalau bukan dibuang?!"_

.

"FAI?!"

Fai membuka matanya gusar, ia menatap sekeliling. Ada Zizi yang menatapnya cemas.

"Weisheme?" tanya Zizi. Fai mendudukan dirinya. Ternyata ia tertidur tadi setelah mandi dan berganti baju.

"Meiguanxi" jawab Fai, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Shi ma?" tanya Zizi lagi sambil mengikuti Fai kekamar mandi.

"Shi de" jawab Fai. Zizi menatap Fai tak percaya.

"Shi ma? Tapi kau tadi berkeringat dan gelisah?" Fai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur.

"Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja!" Fai menekan setiap ucapanya, dan Zizi tau kalau Fai pasti akan marah, akhirnya Zizi hanya diam dan duduk disamping Fai.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Fai? Zizi?" panggil seseorang yang mereka kenali sebagai Mommy mereka.

"Shi de, Mom?" jawab Zizi sambil menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Makan malam~ Fai mana?" tanya Tao sambil melihat kedalam kamar Zizi dan Fai juga Juny. Begitu melihat kedalam kamar ia melihat gundukan selimut yang Tao yakini adalah Fai.

"Sepertinya Fai tidur Mom" jawab Zizi yang juga menatap gundukan selimut Fai.

"Eh? Tapikan dia belum makan?" Tao menatap khawatir pada Fai.

"Nanti dia bangun sendiri kalau lapar Mom"

Tao mendekati tempat tidur Fai. Ia menatap Fai yang memejamkan matanya, tidur. Tao mengelus rambut hitam Fai sambil tersenyum. Ia menundukan badannya dan mengecup kening Fai.

"Miss you Fai~" Zizi terseyum pada Tao yang kembali berjalan menuju dirinya. Keduanya lalu menutup pitu dan meniggalkan Fai.

Tepat saat pintu tertutup, Fai membuka matanya yang sudah mengembun. Dan setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Fai menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

'Miss you too Mom~'

.

.

TBC

.

.

**choi jiyeon :: **Nde, ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh ::** iya, Ino adiknya Kimi. Kan kemarin itu diakhir Kai sama Suho babak belur dihajar sama TaekWook and member EXO, ya hasilnya Ino dan Qi. Biar lebih jelas lihat SM Town Kids Profile aja~ Gomawo dah review~

**MinGee ::** hehehe, iya brie juga gak nyangka~ Gomawo dah review~

**ZiTao99 :: **ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ::** haha, tebakan kamu benar! #ngasih piring# Gomawo dah review~

**Riyoung Kim ::** ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**restu. nawang ::** bukannya Fai gak senang ikut turnamen tapi karena ada sesuatu yang buat Fai jadi kayak gitu~ kayaknya dicapter ini dah ada jawabannya~ Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**HyunieWoo ::** annyeong~ iya tau tu semenya mesum semua~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**ajib4ff ::** yap tebakan kamu bener~ haha tebakan kamu hampir bener~ tunggu aja kelanjutan hub KrisTao ma Fai ya~ ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**Twins Ra ::** Hallo~ Thank You for visit~ Ini dah lanjut~

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review~

^_^ Pyong!


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Kids**

**Cast ::**

SM Town Member With The Kids.

Jaeyeon = 18 yo – Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi = 17 yo – Moon, Houry, Shinoo = 15 yo – Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Adrea, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun, Taeho = 14 yo – Minkyung, May, Ray, Sun, Kyunghee, Wun, Ken = 13 yo – Kimi, Juny, Joon, Hoon, Zizi, Fai, Yean, Hyon, Zang, Xing = 12 yo – Ino, Qi = 7 yo – Sunyoung, Junyoung, Eunyoung = 1 yo

**Genre ::**

Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment. Our Kids & Oc's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC!.

A/N ::

Annyeong!

Brie balik lagi~ Gomawo buat yang dah riview~

Brie saranni baca SM Town Kids Profile dulu ya~

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Pagi yang tenang dirumah besar yang dihuni oleh para member SM Town berserta keluarga mereka. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 AM KTS.

Didapur sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Nona Jung, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Key, Xiumin, Luhan, D.O, Lay, Hyoyeon dan Victoria. Dua belas orang itu sedang memasak sarapan untuk seluruh orang yang ada dirumah itu. Sesekali akan terdengar suara tawa dari mereka, atau obrolan ringan.

"Annyeong!" seru para penghuni lainnya yang mulai duduk dimeja makan. Para chef membalasnya salam mereka sambil tetap sibuk dengan masakan mereka.

"FAI!" seru Zizi yang berlari di tangga.

"Zizi? Kenapa?" tanya Tao menatap putrinya bingung.

"Fai tidak ada dikamar!" serunya.

"Oh, itu~"

"Dimana Fai, Jinhyun Oppa?" tanya Zizi panik.

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak jam enam pagi~" jawab Jinhyun yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari anak-anak lain.

"MWO?!"

"Ish! Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?!" kesal para orang tua.

"Fai?"

"Bangun?"

"Pagi?"

"Dan?"

"Sudah?"

"Berangkat?"

"MUSTAHIL!" seru para anak-anak lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin saja Fai ada tugas~" Tao masih menatap bingung anak-anak lain. Mereka mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Anni~ Fai itu sama seperti Kris Appa!" Kris mendelik tajam pada Minkyung.

"Iya! Sama-sama susah dibangunkan!" lanjut YeolDae Twins. Para orang tua tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Kris mengerutu.

"Ah, mungkin Fai ada latihan pagi!" seru Zizi dan Yean bersamaan.

"Bisa jadi~ Seminggu lagi akan ada turnamen. Jadi bisa saja Fai latihan" jawab Nona Jung menegahi, ia kemudian menuju sebuah laci meja dan menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Kris.

"Turnamen Wushu? Fai ikut?" seru Tao riang.

"Dan kami diminta datang?" Kris menatap Nona Jung yang mengagukan kepalanya.

"Ini turnamen ke tiga Fai. Dan dia adalah peserta termuda dari SM Art School" para orang tua berdecak kagum dengan prestasi Fai.

"Er.. Saeng! Saatnya kita berangkat!" seru Jaeyeon sambil menunjuk jam klasik besar yang menunjukan pukul 07.30 AM KST.

"MWO?!" seru para anak-anak keget saat melihat jam. Para orang tua lagi-lagi menutup telinga mereka. Dan tanpa sarapan mereka segera menuju mini bus mereka.

"Ya! Tunggu dulu! Ini bekal Kalian!" seru Leeteuk, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Key, Xiumin, Luhan, D.O dan Lay sambil membawa masing-masing dua kotak bekal besar dan menyerahkan pada Moon, Minkyung, Jaeyeon, Sun, Zizi, Kimi, Yean, Juny dan Chansoo.

"Kami Berangkat!" seru para anak-anak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dan mobil pun meningalkan rumah besar itu.

.

.

_Peluh yang bercucuran tak membuat niat gadis dua belas tahun itu untuk berhenti. Sudah lima jam lamanya ia terus melatih gerakan Wushu-nya. Walaupun tanpa lawan, Fai terus saja berlatih._

"_Fai!" seruan itu tak membuat Fai menghentikan latihanya. Gadis berwajah persis dengan Fai itu mengehentakan kakinya kesal. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri satu meter dari Fai yang sedang berlatih dengan pedang. Fai menghentikan ujung pedangnya tepat diujung hidung Zizi. Namun Zizi tak terlihat takut._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Fai marah, Ia hampir saja melukai saudari kembarnya. Zizi menatapnya tajam._

"_Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" seru Zizi, entah kemana sifat polos dan paniknya. Seolah semua sifat itu tidak pernah ada di diri Zizi._

"_Apa maksudmu?!" seru Fai._

"_Kau tau apa maksudku Wu Zi Fan!" seru Zizi._

"_Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Wu Zi Yin!"_

"_Mama!"_

_Fai yang hendak berjalan menjauhi Zizi menghetikan langkahnya._

"_Ini tentang Mama! Kau sudah menyakitinya! Kau membuatnya menangis!"_

_Tubuh Fai bergetar. Ia merasakan perasaan sesak didadanya. Dan itu semua karena ucapan Zizi yang mengatakan ia membuat orang yang telah melahirkanya bersedih._

_Fai menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mengingat semua yang entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat semua yang Tao lakukan untuknya dan Zizi._

_Fai meremas rambutnya kesakitan. Ia merasakan sesak yang semakin membuatnya tak bisa bernapas._

"FAI!"

Fai membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekelilinya dan melihat Zizi juga saudaraya yang lain sedang mengelilinginya. Zizi terlihat menangis dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah~ Akhirnya kau bangun juga~" Zizi menangis dipelukan Fai yang menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fai bingung, ia mencoba duduk.

"Kau pingsan, Kau telalu memforsir diri" ucap mentor Fai. Fai memejamkan sejenak matanya, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi.

.

"Fai! Ayo kita berkumpul, tadi Ummadeul membawakan banyak makanan!" seru Zizi. Fai menatap kembaranya itu.

"Nde, kau duluan saja~ Aku mau ke toliet dulu~" Fai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Zizi.

.

Fai bersenandung kecil sambil bejalan menuju tempat para Eonni, Oppa dan Dongsaengnya berada. Tempat yang berada dibelakang SM Art School, tempat yang cukup sepi, dan menjadi markas untuk ia dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sesekali ia tersenyum dengan rencana yang ia susun setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk Mommy-nya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Fai tersenyum sendiri.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Fai terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat biasa ia dan saudaranya berkumpul. Seperti deja vu, ia kembali melihat segeromblan anak-anak yang membuatnya jadi membenci keluarganya, terlebih orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Ugh! Sangat menjijikan!"

"Iya, kenapa juga ada orang seperti itu?"

"Pantas saja kalau anak-anaknya juga abnormal! Orang tuanya saja seperti itu!"

Fai mengepalkan tanganya. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Fai yang tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi memilih meninggalkan tempat itu, melupakan tujuannya untuk berkumpul bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Tanpa Fai sadari salah seorang dari anak-anak itu menatap Fai dan menyeragai.

'Kena kau'

.

.

Bunyi tombol yang ditekan berkali-kali terdengar disebuah kamar. Tiga orang berbeda usia terlihat serius dengan benda persegi yang mengeluarkan suara yang cukup berisik. Tiga orang itu duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Lalu seorang namja terlihat duduk diatas tempat tidur dan memainkan rambut salah satu dari tiga orang itu.

"Selesai!" pekik namja manis itu membuat tiga orang lainnya menghentikan permainan mereka dan menatap sang namja manis.

"Apa yang selesai Minimie?" tanya namja tampan yang duduk disebelah dua yeojya cantik. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil, ia meraih cermin dan menunjukan pada ketiga orang tersebut.

"Lihat~ Aku sudah menata rambut kalian~" ucap Sungmin dengan riang. Ia menempatkan cermin didepan Kyuhyun, Minyoung dan Minkyung.

"Mwo?! Ya! Cho Sung Min! Kenapa kau menata rambutku begini?!" protes Kyuhyun, menatap dirinya dicermin. Minyoung dan Minkyung menahan tawa mereka.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Kan bagus Kyu~" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk. Kyuhyun mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Iya sih~ Tapi gak pake ikat YoungKyung juga kali~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ikatan berwarna warni milik Minyoung dan Minkyung. Sungmin meringis sedangkan kedua putrinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

Didalam sebuh ruangan, telrihat empat orang. Dua namja dewasa, satu namja muda dan satu yeojya. Keempatnya sedang asyik dengan sesuatu ditangan mereka. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan terdapat berlembar-lembar kertas. Ya keempat orang itu sedang membaca. Keluarga Choi. Itulah mereka.

"Mom!" seru sang namja muda.

"Yes Ken?" sahut sang Mommy.

"Yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" tanya Ken sambil menghampiri Kibum dan menyerahkan bukunya.

"Ah.. Ini begini..." Ken menganggukan kepalanya saat Kibum menjelaskan cara menyelesaikan soal yang ditanyakan Ken.

"Dad" panggil sang yeojya.

"Yes Adrea?" sahut sang Daddy.

"_Can You Translate it?" _Kemudian sang Daddy menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Adrea.

"Thank You Daddy~" ucap Adrea setelah Siwon selesai menjelaskan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Keempat kepala itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu kamar yang diketuk.

"Ken-ie! Adrea Eonni!" seru seseorang didepan pintu, Ken bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Waeyo May Nuna?" tanya Ken.

"Yang lain sudah menunggu~" ucapnya. Ken membulatkan bibirnya.

"Adrea Nuna! Saat kumpul!" seru Ken dan langsung pergi mengikuti May.

"Ah, nde!" seru Adrea, ia membereskan bukunya. Siwon dan Kibum menatap Adrea bingung.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Mau main" jawab Adrea, setelah selesai membereska bukunya ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Main? Sebesar itu masih main?" seru Siwon. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya dan merapikan buku-buku Ken.

"Umur mereka masih belasan Wonnie, wajar kalau mereka masih suka bermain" ucap Kibum. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Di dapur Nona Jung sedang membuat minuman dan cemilan. Ia membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil buah-buah segar. Saat menutup pintu lemari pendingin, Nona Jung menatap sebuah kalender yang tertempel dipintunya.

"Sekarang Tanggal 31 Maret, berarti bulan depan Ulang Tahun Shean~" ucap Nona Jung entah pada siapa.

"Nuna Jung?" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya, Nona Jung membalikan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Jungmo sedang membawa tiga botol susu.

"Nde? Waeyo Jungmo-shii?" tanya Nona Jung sambil membawa buah-buahan yang tadi diambilnya dan meletakannya diatas meja dapur.

"Anni, Aku mau membuat susu untuk Young Twins. Apa yang Nuna lihat?" tanya Jungmo sambil menuju tempat Nona Jung tadi berdiri.

"Kalender~" Jungmo membulatkan bibirnya. Ia pun melihat kalender itu, dan dahinya berkerut saat melihat banyak angka yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah pada bulan April.

"Banyak juga yang ulang tahun bulan April" komentarnya, lalu Jungmo mulai membuat susu untuk ketiga bayi kembarnya.

"Dan berurutan~" lanjut Nona Jung. Jungmo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tanggal 4 Hyukkie dan Kimi, tanggal 7 Siwon, tanggal 8 Jay-Hyung dan Jonghyun, tanggal 11 Houry, 12 Sehun, 14 Jino, 15 May, 18 Jessica, 19 Mimi-Ino-Qi, 20 Luhan dan 21 Adrea~" Jungmo menyebutkan semua orang yang berulang tahun pada bulan April sambil menyeduh susu dalam botol.

"Kau lupa satu~" koreksi Nona Jung.

"Nde? Nugu?" tanya Jungmo.

"Shean~" Jungmo menepuk keningnya saat Nona Jung menyebutkan nama itu.

"Ah, iya, Bocah Lumba-lumba itu juga!" serunya. Nona Jung tertawa mendengar julukan Jungmo untuk Shean.

"Ah~ Andai Shean ada disini saat ulang tahunnya~" harap Nona Jung dengan nada sedih. Jungmo menatap Nona Jung. Ia tahu seberapa rindunya Nona Jung dengan Shean, bahkan yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Nde~ Berharap saja Shean ada disini tahun ini~" ucap Jungmo. Nona Jung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"Loh anak-anak mana?" tanya Siwon, ia menatap ruang santai yang hanya berisikan para orang tua, anak-anak tak ada yang kelihatan, kecuali si Young Twins.

"Waeyo Siwonnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Anak-anak dimana Hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil mendudukan diri di sofa yang masih kosong.

"Entahlah, kami tak melihatnya" jawab Kyuhyun yang dianggukki oleh yang lain.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya Luhan yang baru bergabung.

"Kami tidak tau~" jawab Key.

"Katanya tadi main? Kok sepi?" heran Lay.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nona Jung yang muncul dari dapur bersama Jungmo, Nona Jung membawa nampan berisi minuman dan juga cemilan.

"Anak-anak dimana Nuna?" tanya Minho.

"Loh bukannya diatas?" ucap Jungmo.

"Anni, mereka tidak diatas Hyung~" jawab Kibum.

"Oh, mungkin mereka sedang latihan~" ucap Nona Jung santai.

"Latihan apa Eonni?" tanya Seohyun.

"Menari dan menyanyi, seperti kalian"

"Jinja?" seru mereka, Nona Jung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mau lihat!" seru Tao semangat. Yang lain menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Kangin.

"Hm, kalian ikut aku, akan ku tunjukan sesuatu pada kalian" ucap Nona Jung, ia berjalan menuju lemari kunci dan mengambil kunci bernomor 93. Setalahnya ia berjalan duluan menuju lantai atas dan diikuti yang lain.

.

.

.

Seorang yeojya berpenampilan modis, bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang kemerahan, keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri. Ia menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar. Kaca mata hitam bertenger indah di pangkal hidung mancungnya.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menunjukan pemandangan kota. Ia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku pulang juga~" gumanya. Ia kemudian menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara.

Ia kembali tersenyum melihat hiruk pikuk bandara. Aneh memang tersenyum saat melihat keramaian. Namun ini lah yang dirindukan oleh yeojya tersebut.

Kemudian yeojya tersebut memanggil taksi. Setelah menyebutkan tujuannya, yeojya itu memandang keluar jendela menikmati perjalannya.

"Bogoshipoyo~" lirihnya saat melihat hamparan laut yang sangat luas.

.

.

_[All] (Remember me)  
I'm in da da da danger pinocchio!  
Remember me_

_[Jaeyeon] Aw!_

_[Soohee] Eodiboja ilgeoboja ne mameul teoreoboja  
Emeraldeu humchyeobageun nundongja seureukseureuk_

_[Chansoo] Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seukaenhae jingjingwingwing  
Kallalboda chagapge geu kkeopjil beotgyeonae_

_[All] Nan jigeum Danger  
[Henmi] Hangyeop dugyeop peseuchyuricheoreom yalpgeyo_

_[All] Danger  
[Henmi] Seumyeodeureo teum sai kkulcheoreon_

_[All] Neoneun pinocchio_

_[Jaeyeon] Neo bakke moreuneun naega dwaesseo  
Aseuraseul witaewitae shijakdweneun syo_

_[All] Ttaratttarat ttatttatta jjaritjjarit halgeoda  
Gunggeumseongiye neo (Jaeyeon: Ttak kkomjjangmara neo)  
Jogakjogak ttattatta kkeonaebogo ttattatta  
Mame deulge neol dashi joriphalgeoya_

_[All] I'm in da da danger [Soohee] pinocchio  
Remem mem member me [Soohee] pinocchio!_

_[Minkyung] Remember me_

_[Henmi] Naneun uisa seonsaengnimeun anya  
Geunyang neol algo shipeo  
Neoran mijiye daeryuge balgyeonja kolleombeoseu_

_[Jaeyeon] Shimjangi mak ttwieo ttwieo  
Nae mameureotteoke hae  
Eoril jeogapparang satteon inhyeongcheoreom_

_[All] Nan jigeum Danger  
[Chansoo] hanip duip makarongboda dalgeyo_

_[All] Danger  
[Chansoo] Deumyeodeureo teum sai syareureuk_

_[All] Neoneun pinocchio_

_[Soohee] Neo bakke moreuneun naega dwaesseo  
Aseuraseul witaewitae  
Shijakdweneun show show show_

_[All] Ttaratttarat ttatttatta jjaritjjarit halgeoda  
Gunggeumseongiye neo (Jaeyeon: Ttak kkomjjangmara neo)  
Jogakjogak ttattatta kkeonaebogo ttattatta  
Mame deulge neol dashi joriphalgeoya_

_[Minkyung] Anhoye miro hemaetji geugeon neol yeolgi wihan Key  
Matrix deopin kkeopjireul beotgyeonae  
Oh I just wanna tell you I'm in danger now_

_[All] I'm in danger in danger  
Remember me danger_

_[Soohee] Nuga bwado neon wanbyeokhan geol  
Neoneun dashi taeyeonangeoya ooh whoa_

_[Jaeyeon] Ja ije ipsure sumeul bureo neo eo  
Kkumkkwo watjana pinocchio~_

_[All] Ttaratttarat ttatttatta jjaritjjarit halgeoda  
Gunggeumseongiye neo (Jaeyeon: Ttak kkomjjangmara neo)  
Jogakjogak ttattatta kkeonaebogo ttattatta  
Mame deulge neol dashi joriphalgeoya_

_[All] Ttaratttarat ttatttatta (Jaeyeon: Gunggeum tu seongi)  
jjaritjjarit halgeoda (Jaeyeon: Kkom jjangma)  
Gunggeumseongiye neo (Jaeyeon: Ttak kkomjjangmara neo)  
Jogakjogak ttattatta (Jaeyeon: Jogakjogak) busyeobogo ttattatta (Jaeyeon: Mame deulge)  
Mame deulge neol dashi joriphalgeoya_

_[Soohee & Chansoo] Remember me_

Tepuk tangan mengema didalam ruangngan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Kelima gadis itu tersenyum dan saling highfive karena berhasil menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

"Oke siapa selanjutnya?" seru Jaeyeon yang sedang mengusap keringatnya.

"Kami!" seru lima namja.

_[Jihyun]ireol ttaerul pomyeon na eoriginun hangabwa  
Nunape dogudo eojjihal jul molla_

_[Kiki] eotteohkedul sarangul sijanhaku inunji  
Saranghanun saramdul malhaejwoyo_

_[Taeho] eonjenga gunyeo sonul jaba bulnal ulkkayo_

_[Jinhyun] kamun dunun wie kiss hanun naldo wajulkkayo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Qi] narumdaero yongkirul naesseoyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Kiki] jamsi yaeginhallaeyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Jinhyun] naega jom seotuljin mollado_

_[All] Who knows eojjeom urin  
[Taeho] jal dwiljido molla_

_[Hyon] naega dagaseoya hanunji  
Jom deo gidaryeoya hanunji_

_[Jinhyun] modu darun marul  
Hanun gedeo eoryeowo_

_[Qi] bogi boda nuni nupayo_

_[Kiki] ireonil nan hunchi anhayo  
Nae marul mideojweoyo_

_[Taeho] amureohji anhage kunyeorul anul narul kkayo_

_[Kiki] saenggakhan daeru modu irwijindan mal mideoyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Jinhyun] narumdaero yonggirul naesseoyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Qi] jamsi yaeginhallaeyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Taeho] naega jom seotuljin mollado_

_[All] Who knows eojjeom urin_

_[Jinhyun] Cheoumun anijyo sasil malhajamyeon  
Sarangdo ibyeoldo haebwajyo_

_[Kiki] Hajiman eoreowoyo imarul mideojweoyo_

_[Jonghyun] Gudaenun dallayo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Hyon] ibanen narul dakeolkeyo_

_[All] Hello, hello  
[Qi] ooh yeah baby baby baby girl_

_[All] Hello hello  
[Jinhyun] jingumun eotteolji mollado_

_[All] Who knows eojeom urin_

_[All] hello, hello_

_([Hyon] nae kyeotul maemdon ku sigandurul gyesok)_

_[Qi] ooh yeah_

_([Hyon] ku eoddeon kibbum kwado bigyo mos hae  
No More Gudaerul ijen byohyeon halsu eobku)_

_[Kiki] jamsi yaeginhallaeyo_

_([Hyon] nae sonul jabnun damyeon  
Never let you go)_

_[Jinhyun] jingumun eotteolji mollado_

_([Hyon] ireon ge sarangimyeon jeoldae an nohachyeo)_

_[All] Who knows uri duri_

_[Kiki] unmyeongilji molla_

_[All] Hello hello_

"Hyon-ah! Kau tadi terlambat satu ketukan!" seru Kimi setelah lagu selesai.

"Jinja?" seru Hyon tak percaya.

"Ne! Di bagian akhir tadi!" seru Kimi lagi.

"Oke siapa selanjutnya?" tanya May.

"Kami!" seru YeolDae Twins. Kimi, Ino, Zizi dan Yean ikut berdiri.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau yang versi apa?" tanya Ken yang ada di dekat tempat pemutar kaset.

"China!" seru YeolDae Twins, Ken menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memutar music.

_[Hoon] hao xiang, shen me dou bu dong de hai zi yi yang, chun zhen  
chong sheng, na ge mei li de shun jian_

_[Zang] shuang yan, bi shang you zheng kai hai pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng  
liu lian, wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian, ke wang de dao ni shi xian_

_[Xing] zhi shi xiang he ni yi qi zou, liang ge ren yong tong yang de bu diao xie zou, yi ci jiu zu gou_

_[All] dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng (hey)  
[Joon] zai ni de shi jie xiang luo yeah_

_[All] bai se de feng  
[Zang] zai ni shen bian huan rao zhe_

_ni wen wo lai zi na li, xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_

_[All] zhi yao shi ni he wo yi qi zou xia qu  
[Xing] tian tang zai sui shi he sui di (tian tang zai sui shi he sui di)_

_[Hoon] Yeah_

_[Xing] dui wo lai shuo ni bi tian shi hai can lan yao yan  
ru guo, you shui dui ni bu yi, wo yi ding bu yun xu_

_[Hoon] fang fu, di yi qi jin ru yi dian yuan de tan te bu an, rang wo_

_[Zang] mei tian zhi shi wang zhe ni, xin li yi zhi xiang zhe ni_

_[Xing] suo sui de chen ai he sha li, wo bu hui rang na xie shang hai kao jin ni  
yong yuan shou hu ni, I'm eternally in love_

_[All] wei ni dang xia kuang feng  
[Hoon] shen wei ni de shou hu zhe_

_[All] yong yuan you wo  
[Joon] jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo_

_[Hoon] mei ci ni tong ku wei qu, wei ni hui ba lei ca qu_

_[All] ru guo shi ni he wo, bu guan zai na li  
[Xing] tian tang shi sui shi he sui di_

_[Hoon] ai shang le ni de wo, zai ye mei you di fang ke hui tou  
chi bang yi jing bu zai yong you, yong heng de sheng ming bei duo zou, oh no_

_[Xing] ke wo yi ran gan jue xing fu wei yi de li you  
yin wei wo de yong heng xian zai jiu shi ni, eternally in love_

_[All] dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng  
[Hoon] zai ni de shi jie jiang luo yeah_

_[All] bai se de feng  
[Xing] zai ni shen bian huan rao zhe, oh you_

_[Hoon] ni wen wo lai zi na li _

_[Xing] xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_

_[All] zhi yao shi ni he wo, yi qi zou xia qu_

_[Hoon] tian tang zai sui shi he sui di_

"Ya! Yean! Kau salah! Harusnya kau seperti ini dan ini!" seru Kimi lagi, ia mencontohkan gerakan yang seharusnya dilakukan Yean.

"Aithh~ Aku capek~" keluh Yean. Kimi mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"Ya sudah, sekarang siapa?" tanya Jaeyeon.

"Capek Nuna/Eonni~" keluh mereka, Jaeyeon mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Hm, baiklah satu kali lagi, sekarang giliranku ku Soohee, Moon, Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Adrea, May, Henmi dan Sun" ucap Jaeyeon.

"Waaa!" seru para namja dan terlihat segar mendegar nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Jaeyeon.

"Lagu apa Eonni?" tanya Sun. Jaeyeon menghampiri tempat pemutar musik dan melihat-lihat lagu apa yang akan diputarnya.

"Ah ini saja!" serunya.

"Oke siap-siap diposisi!" seru May.

Kesembilan gadis itu membentuk posisi lurus. Ken mulai menyetel lagunya.

_[Jaeyeon] Junhaejoogoshipuh seulpeun shigani dah heutujin hooehya deullijiman_

_[Sun] Noonul gamgo neukkyubwa oomjigineun maeum neoreul hyanghan naenoonbicheul_

_[Soohee] Teukbyulhan gijugeul gidarijiman noonapeh sun oorieh guchingileun_

_[Adrea] Alsoo umneun miraeramyeon bakkooji annah pogihalsoo ubsuh_

_[Moon] Byunchianneul sarangeuro jikyujwo sangchueebeun nae maeumkkaji_

_[Minyoung] Shisunsogesuh naneun piryo ubsuh meomchwujyuh beorin ishigan_

_[All] Saranghae neol ineukkim idaero geuryuwatdun hemaeimeh kkeut  
Isesang sogesuh banbokdweneun seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Soomanneun alsoo umneun gilsogeh heemihan bicheul nan jjojaga  
Unjekkajina nuh hamkkehaneungeoya dashi mannan naeh segyeh_

May melakukan solo dance, membuat yang melihatnya bersorak gembira.

_[Jaeyoung] Teukbyulhan gijugeul gidarijiman noonapeh sun oorieh guchingileun_

_[Jaeyeon] Alsoo umneun miraewa bakkooji annah pogihalsoo ubsuh_

_[Henmi] Byulchianeul sarangeuro jikyujwo sangchueebeun nae maeumkkaji_

_[May] Shisunsogesuh naneun piryo ubsuh meomchwujyuh beorin ishigan_

_[All] Saranghae neol ineukkim idaero geuryuwatdun hemaeimeh kkeut  
Isesang sogesuh banbokdweneun seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Soomanneun alsoo umneun gilsogeh heemihan bicheul nan jjojaga  
Unjekkajina nuh hamkkehaneungeoya dashi mannan oorieh_

_[Sun] Irogeh kkamanbam holloh neukkineun_

_[Soohee] Geudaeyeh boodeuruoon soomgyuree_

_[Jaeyeon] Isongan ddaeseuhangeh gamgyuoneun modeun nayeh ddullim junhallae_

_[All] Saranghae neol ineukkim idaero geuryuwatdun hemaeimeh kkeut  
Isesang sogesuh banbokdweneun seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Neol saenggangmanhaedo nan ganghaejyuh ooljiangeh dowajwo  
Isoonganeh neukkim hamkke haneungeoya dashi mannan oorieh_

.

"Keren!" pekik tertahan orang-orang yang ada dibelakang kaca satu arah. Ya, para orang tua melihat kegiatan anak-anak mereka di ruangan sebelah yang terdapat kaca satu arah yang dapat melihat kearah ruangan latihan.

"Tak disangka mereka bisa mengikuti gerakan kita" seru Hyoyeon takjub.

"Hebat!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hei lihat! Mereka mau menari lagi!" seru Leeteuk.

.

"Waaa! Eonnideul hebat!" seru Ino sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hei sekarang giliran kami!" seru Myungjin. "Chanyoo, Ray, Kyunghee, Wun, Taeho, Joon, Hoon dan Hyon! Kajja!" seru Myungjin lagi, yang namanya disebut langsung maju, Myungjin menuju kearah Ken dan mengatakan lagu apa yang akan diputarkan.

"Mwo?! Jinjayo Hyung?" seru Ken tak percaya.

"Nde! Palliwa!" Seru Myungjin, ia mendekat kearah para dongsaengnya dan berbisik pada delapan namja itu.

"MWO!" seru Chanyoo, Ray, Kyunghee, Wun, Taeho, Joon, Hoon dan Hyon.

"Sudah ikuti saja!" seru Ken sambil cekikikan. Dan delapan namja itu hanya pasrah.

_(All) Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound  
Saerowojin nawa hamkke one more round  
dance dance dance 'Till we run this town.  
NunaNuna Ill be Ill be down down down_

Kesembilan namja itu mulai menari mengikuti gerakan diselengi tawa dari Ken dan yang lain. Sedangan para orang tua melongo, beda lagi dengan para yeojya tepatnya member SNSD yang malah gemas dengan kesembilan namja itu.

_[Ray]oh Nuna najombwa nareul jom barabwa_

_[Myungjin]cheoeumiya ireon nae maltu hah_

_[Taeho]meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde_

_[Kyunghee]wae neoman neoman moreuni_

_[Joon]dugeundugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo  
Jakkujakku sangsangman haneungeoryo_

_[Hoon]eotteoke hana kotdaenopdeon naega_

_[Myungjin] malhagosipeo_

_[All] Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae  
Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae_

_[Chanyoo]sujubeuni jebal utjimayo_

_[Joon]jinsimini nollijido marayo_

_[All] tto babogateun malppunya_

_(All) Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound  
saerowojin nawa hamkke one more round  
dance dance dance 'Till we run this town.  
NunaNuna Ill be Ill be down down down_

_[Kyunghee]Nuna jamkkanman jamkkanman deureobwa_

_[Chanyoo]sujupdan yaegineun malgo_

_[Hoon]dongsaengeuroman saenggakhajin mara_

_[Hyon]1nyeon dwien huhoehal geol_

_[Wun]mollamolla naemameul jeonhyeomolla  
nunchieopsi jangnanman chineungeoryo_

_[Hyon]eotteoke hana i cheoreopneun sarama_

_[Ray]deureobwa jeongmal_

_Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae  
Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae_

_[Taeho]sujubeuni jebal utjimayo_

_[Myungjin]jinsimini nollijido marayo_

_[All]tto geureomyeon na uljido molla –_

_(oh-oh-oh)_

_(All) Jeone aldeon naega anya brand you style  
mwonga dareun oneulmaneun tteugeoun nal  
down down ireojima hwaman na  
Nuna Nuna idaeroneun no no no no_

_[Kyunghee]tell me girl girl love it (it it it it ah -)_

Hoon dan Joon mengacak-acak rambut Kyunghee, Taeho mengelitiki perut Kyunghee. sedangkan Kyunghee membuat pose ingin memukul yang menganggunya.

_Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae  
Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae_

Taeho mengerakan tanganya seperti dalam gerakan lagu SHINee – Julliet.

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae tto babogateun malppunya –_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Nunareul saranghae  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah a mani mani_

"Hahah, keren!" seru Jaeyeon.

"Aku jadi themangat lagi!" seru Yean.

"Bagaimana kalau kita battel?" tanya Ken.

"Bosan~" keluh YeolDae Twins.

"Hm, bikin yang baru aja~" ucap Adrea.

"Apanya?" tanya Moon. Adrea tersenyum misterius, lalu berjalan menuju ujung cermin.

"Kita battel sama mereka" ucapnya sambil menyentuh tobol yang ada diujung cermin, dan tak lama cermin ditempat latihan itu terbuka dan..

Bruk!

"Appo~" keluh Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sooyoung, Yoona, Taeyeon, Amber, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yoochun dan Kangin yang terjatuh saat cermin terbuka.

"UMMA! APPA! AJHUMMA!" seru anak-anak saat melihat orang tua mereka dan juga Ajhumma mereka.

"Sejak kapan!" seru Myungjin histeris.

"Hehehe... _Nunareul saranghae~_" ucap Minho mengikuti gerakan Taeho tadi. Taeho cemberut melihatnya.

Lalu mereka memulai acara battel dance mereka, diawali dengan gerakan super aneh dari Yesung dan Ray, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Yuri dan Yoona yang battel dance dengan Soohee, Minkyung, May dan Kimi. Mereka terus melakukan battel hingga sore.

Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Ayo bettel lagi!" seru May dan Kimi bersamaan.

"Ayo!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Baik, hm... Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon, Henry, Luhan, Taemin dan Kai Melawan Myungjin, Shinoo, Taeho, Kimi, May, Zang dan Xing?" tanya Leeteuk.

"OKE! Siapa Takut!" seru para nama-nama yang disebutkan kecuali Taemin.

"Hei, Taemin Hyung! Kajja!" seru Kai saat sadar Taemin tak ikut berdiri.

"Gwenchana Taeminnie?" tanya Taeyeon. Taemin menganggukan kepalanya. Minho menatap Taemin cemas.

"Kau pucat chagi~ Kau istirahat saja" saran Minho.

"Anni, aku baik-baik saja~" ucap Taemin menyakinkan.

"Jinja?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan, Taemin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mereka pun memulai battel mereka. Mereka memutar secara random enam lagu dari masing grup yang ada. Dan kedua team harus mengikuti setiap lagu yang diputar.

Mirotic dari DBSK sukses diikuti oleh kedua team, lalu dilanjutkan Boom Boom dari Super Junior juga sukses diikuti oleh mereka, Ring Ding Dong dari SHINee pun sukses diikuti mereka, bahkan lagu Nu ABO milik F(X) pun sukses mereka lakukan. Skor seimbang 4 sama, sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti dance lagu History dari EXO.

Namun dipertengahan lagu, Taemin melakukan kesalahan. Team kids bersorak karena menang dari team orang tua.

"Gwenchana Taemin-ah?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Nde, mian aku mengacaukan tariannya~" sesal Taemin, Kai dan Luhan mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tak apa Hyung~ Kau sudah lelah, mungkin kau bisa diganti yang lain?" tawar Kai.

"Anni, aku baik-baik saja! Setelah ini kan lagu Gee! Aku mau ikut menari!" seru Taemin.

"Minnie-ah~" protes Minho saat sifat keras kepala Taemin kambuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung~" rengeknya.

"Baiklah, hanya sekali saja oke!" seru Minho, Taemin menganggukan kepalanya, ia meloncat-loncat senang membuat yang lain mengelengkan kepalanya. Taeho ikut-ikutan lompat-lompatan. Dasar.

Lagu Gee milik SNSD mulai terdengar. Mereka mulai mengikuti gerakan dance Gee, yang lain ada juga yang mengikuti. Dan baru sebentar Taemin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya sambil memeluk perutnya.

"TAEMIN!" seru Minho, ia langsung menghampiri Taemin yang meringis kesakitan. Seketika ruangan diliputi perasaan panik.

"Waeyo... Taemin-ah~" Taemin tak mejawab pertanyaan yang dilotarkan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya, ia masih mengerang kesakitan. Dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Taemin-ah!" seru Minho.

"Bawa kerumah sakit sekarang!" seru Jaejoong. Minho langsung mengangkat tubuh Taemin ala pengantin dan memebawanya menuju mobil.

"Aku, Jaejoong dan Key yang akan ikut! Kalian disini saja!" seru Leeteuk.

"Umma!" seru Moon, Leeteuk menatap Moon, Moon mengisyatakan mata pada Taeho yang tampak mematung dalam pelukan Kai.

"Ah, Taeho-ah! Kajja!" seru Leeteuk. Kai menepuk punggung Taeho. Taeho akhirnya sadar saat Kimi mengenggam tangannya.

"Umma, boleh Kimi ikut?" tanya Kimi. Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. Dan berangkatlah mereka menuju rumah sakit.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru seseorang.

"Waeyo Krystal-ah?" tanya Amber saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang memucat.

"I-itu~ A-ada d-darah d-ditempat T-taemin Oppa jatuh~" ucap Krystal terbata. Yang lain membelalakan mata mereka dan mengeceknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru mereka.

"Semoga Taemin baik-baik saja~"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**yurichu ::** ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh ::** #nyodorin tisu# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**sonewbamin :: **ne, gwenchanayo~ untuk kesekian kalinya juga, karena KaiXiu favorit Brie~ Shean akan datang pada waktunya #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**needtexotic ::** oppa? needtexotic panggil Brie oppa? Brie cewek loh~ hehehe~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**ZiTao99 ::** gomawo~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Ryu ::** gomawo dah review~

**HyunieWoo ::** iya tuh, ada orang iseng #lu yg bkin Brie#nyengir# Brie juga ngakak bayangin KaiXiu dance trouble maker #dibekuin# emang rencananya gitu #kedip-kedip gaje# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Reita ::** Kyungie? Juny? tunggu aja~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**ajib4ff ::** #ngasih piring 1 biji#plak# Fai lagi dilema #diwushu# diusahaain setiap keluarga ada satu problem/ada cerita kehidupan mereka, moga2 idenya gak macet. Brie juga ada kok ff Hello Baby tapi SM Town, dan belum dilanjutin #plak# lgi macet idenya~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**restu. nawang ::** iya Fai lagi galau #diwushu# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**youra ::** diusahaain exo familynya ada momentnya, ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

Holla! #ala Hyukppa#disambit# Brie balik bwa chap 3! #nebar paku payung#diinjek#

Gomawo buat semua yang dah review~

Salam, Brie APel ^_^ Pyong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Kids**

**Cast ::**

SM Town Member With The Kids.

Jaeyeon = 18 yo – Soohee, Myungjin, Henmi = 17 yo – Moon, Houry, Shinoo = 15 yo – Minyoung, Jaeyoung, Kiki, Adrea, Chanyoo, Chansoo, Jinhyun, Taeho = 14 yo – Minkyung, May, Ray, Sun, Kyunghee, Wun, Ken = 13 yo – Kimi, Juny, Joon, Hoon, Zizi, Fai, Yean, Hyon, Zang, Xing = 12 yo – Ino, Qi = 7 yo – Sunyoung, Junyoung, Eunyoung = 1 yo

**Genre ::**

Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment. Our Kids & Oc's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC!.

A/N ::

Annyeong!

Brie balik lagi~ Gomawo buat yang dah riview~

Brie saranni baca SM Town Kids Profile dulu ya~

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Taemin-ah!" seru Minho.

"Bawa kerumah sakit sekarang!" seru Jaejoong. Minho langsung mengangkat tubuh Taemin ala pengantin dan memebawanya menuju mobil.

"Aku, Jaejoong dan Key yang akan ikut! Kalian disini saja!" seru Leeteuk.

"Umma!" seru Moon, Leeteuk menatap Moon, Moon mengisyatakan mata pada Taeho yang tampak mematung dalam pelukan Kai.

"Ah, Taeho-ah! Kajja!" seru Leeteuk. Kai menepuk punggung Taeho. Taeho akhirnya sadar saat Kimi mengenggam tangannya.

"Umma, boleh Kimi ikut?" tanya Kimi. Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. Dan berangkatlah mereka menuju rumah sakit.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru seseorang.

"Waeyo Krystal-ah?" tanya Amber saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang memucat.

"I-itu~ A-ada d-darah d-ditempat T-taemin Oppa jatuh~" ucap Krystal terbata. Yang lain membelalakan mata mereka dan mengeceknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru mereka.

"Semoga Taemin baik-baik saja~"

.

.

Leeteuk mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Minho yang terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Leeteuk tahu betul, namja Choi itu pasti cemas, namun yang dilakukan Minho sekarang malah membuat ia, Jaejoong dan Key makin cemas.

"Minho-yah~" panggil Leeteuk. Minho menatap Leader Super Junior itu sejenak lalu kembali mondar mandir. Leeteuk mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Choi Min Ho!" seru Key. Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Key tajam dan dibalas tatapan tajam juga oleh Key.

"Waeyo?! Kau tidak lihat aku cemas?!" seru Minho pada Key. Key mendelik tajam pada Minho, ia hendak menjawab saat Leeteuk angkat bicara.

"Minho-yah~ Kami tau kau cemas, kami juga cemas. Tapi tenanglah sedikit" nasihat Leeteuk. Minho mentap Leeteuk kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ditembok dekat pintu ruang UGD. Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya, ditepuknya pundak namja tampan itu.

"Teukie Hyung benar, kami juga cemas. Tenangkan dirimu. Ahn Uisa ada disana, ia bisa menagani Taemin dengan baik" ucap Jaejoong, Minho menganggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk ikut mendekat.

"Nah, sekarang seseorang juga butuh kau tenangkan" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengisyartkan dengan dagunya pada seorang namja yang sedang bersandar pada pundak seorang yeojya.

Minho menatap objek yang ditunjuk Leeteuk. Matanya membulat, dan seakan ada palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya, Minho sadar, bahwa bukan hanya dirinya, Leeteuk, Key dan Jaejoong saja yang cemas. Tapi juga sosok malaikat kecilnya. Putranya dan Taemin, ia juga cemas dan terlihat terpukul. Biar bagaimana pun Taeho masih kecil, ia juga pasti terkejut melihat Ummanya yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri didepan matanya.

"Taeho-yah~" Minho mendekati kedua orang tersebut, ia berjongkok didepan namja tampan empat belas tahun itu, menangkupkan telapak tangan besarnya pada wajah Taeho

"Appa~ Umma-" lirih Taeho yang sepertinya bisa menangis kapan saja. Minho membawa Taeho kepelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sssttt, gwenchanayo~ Umma baik-baik saja~ kita berdoa untuk Umma ne" Taeho menganggukan kepalanya. Minho mengecup pucuk kepala Taeho.

Cklek!

Minho melepaskan pelukannya pada Taeho dan menatap pintu ruang UGD yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja berjas putih.

"Kim Uisa" seru Leeteuk, namja berjas itu membungkukan badannya pada Leeteuk, Jaejoong, Key dan Minho.

"Uisa! Bagaimana keadaan Taemin?" tanya Minho. Kim Uisa menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" seru Key, ia bingung dengan isyarat Kim Uisa.

"Mian, tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya" sesal Kim Uisa.

"MWO! APA MAKSUD MU! JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN TAEMIN!" seru Minho marah, ia mencengkram kerah jas Kim Uisa. Leeteuk dan Jaejoong menarik tangan Minho.

"Minho-yah~ Sabar~" ucap Leeteuk lirih. Taeho menjatuhkan dirinya saat mendengar perkataan Kim Uisa. Kimi memeluk tubuh Taeho, ia juga ikut menagis.

"Minho-shii, tenang, Taemin-shii baik-baik saja" Kim Uisa berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Minho pada kerah jasnya. Minho yang mendengar ucapan Kim Uisa berangsur-sangsur melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Jinja?" seru Minho, Kim Uisa menganggukan kepalanya, Minho menghela nafas lega. Taeho ikut menghela nafas lega saat mendengar perkataan Kim Uisa, ia mengeratkan pelukan pada Kimi.

"Lalu apa maksud ucapan anda tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Kim Uisa kembali menghela nafas.

"Minahae, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan calon anak kalian~" Minho membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu!" Kim Uisa menyeritkan keningnya melihat keterkejutan namja-namja didepannya.

"Kalian tidak tau kalau Taemin-shii mengandung?" tanyanya. Minho makin membulatkan matanya. Leeteuk, Jaejoong dan Key sama terkejutnya.

"Hamil? Taemin hamil?" seru Key.

"Nde. Tapi karena kondisinya yang lemah, dan juga kelelahan fisik yang dialami Taemin-shii, janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan" jelas Kim Uisa.

Tubuh Minho lemas seketika ia menatap Taeho yang sama terkejutnya saat mendengar penjelasan Kim Uisa. Minho tau Taeho pasti sedih, adik yang selalu diharapkannya tidak tertolong. Dan juga bagaimana dengan Taemin. Taemin satu nama itu langsung membuat Minho sadar.

"Taeminnie, dia sudah tau?"

"Nde. Dia sempat histeris saat tau, sekarang dia sudah tenang karena obat penenang. Kau masuklah, Taemin membutuhkan dukungan darimu" Kim Uisa menepuk pundak Minho. Minho mentap Taeho.

"Taeho-ah~ Kau mau ikut Appa?" tanya Minho. Taeho terdiam, ia bingung.

"A-ak-aku"

"Anni, Taeho Oppa dengan Kimi saja, Minho Appa masuk saja" ucap Kimi mewakili, Taeho menatap Kimi yang tersenyum dan megelus lengan Taeho. Minho mendekati Taeho dan mengecup keningnya.

"Masuklah, Taeho dengan kami" ucap Leeteuk. Minho menanggukan kepalanya. Minho kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Taeho dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangUGD.

"Taeho-ah~ Kajja, kita pulang~ Besok kita kembali dan menjenguk Umma mu lagi" ajak Jaejoong. Taeho menganggukan kepalanya. Ia dituntun oleh Kimi dan mereka pulang.

.

Minho berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Taemin, ia bisa melihat namja manis itu sedang menatap kearah luar jendela sambil menagis. Minho tahu, Taemin pasti sangat terpukul dengan berita ini.

"Chagiya~" panggil Minho pelan, ia duduk disamping ranjang Taemin. Taemin membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Minho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Minho mengengam tangan Taemin dan mengcupnya, saat itu juga air mata Taemin jatuh.

"Hiks... Hyung~ Hiks..." tangis Taemin. Minho mendekap tubuh Taemin.

"Sssttt... Uljima~" ucap Minho, ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus tegar didepan Taemin.

"Hiks... Hyung~ Dia.. Dia pergi.. Dia pergi Hiks.. karena aku~ Hiks.." Minho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anniya~ Ini bukan salahmu~ Ini takdir Chagi~ Tuhan mungkin masih belum mempercayakan kita seorang anak lagi~ Mungkin Tuhan ingin kita merawat Taeho dulu hingga tiba saatnya nanti akan hadir malaikat lainnya~" Minho mengecup pucuk kepala Taemin.

Taemin meremas bagian depan baju Minho dan menangis makin keras. Minho terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Taemin, hingga Taemin kelelahan dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Malam pekat mengelayuti Seoul. Seorang yeojya bertubuh tinggi, berdiri didepan jendela besar sebuah hotel. Ditangannya terdapat gelas berisi wine yang tersisa sedikit.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir yeojya tersebut. Ia kembali meneguk wine miliknya dan kembali menatap pemandangan malam pekat.

"Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ya? Apa aku pulang sekarang saja?" ucap yeojya tersebut. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Yeojya tersebut meraih ponselnya dan mencari list nama seseorang. Ia kemudian menekan tombol hijau dan meletakan ponselnya pada telinganya. Ia kembali meminum winenya sambil menunggu jawab dari seberang telepon.

"_Yeoboseyo" _sahut orang disebarang telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, Eonni~" ucap yeojya tersebut.

.

.

Yeojya bertubuh mungil itu sedang asyik duduk didepan televisi, dipangkuannya terdapat sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Mata yeojya itu fokus pada benda kotak didepannya dengan tangan yang terus mengambil segengam keripik kentang dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Entah apa yang ditontonnya hingga yeojya itu tak sadar kalau sejak tadi ponsel miliknya berdering.

"Waa, Donggie Chagi tampan sekali~" setelah sekian lama yeojya itu hanya fokus pada benda kotak itu, ia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia memandang kesamping tepatnya kearah ponselnya berada.

"Omo, ada telepon" ucap yeojya itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat sederetan angka yang tak dikenalinya.

"Nugu?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap yeojya tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo, Eonni~"_ ucap seseorang disebarang. Yeojya itu menyeritkan keningnya.

"Nuguya?"

"_Eonni~ Nari Eonni~"_ ucap yeojya diseberang sana.

"Nde? Nuguya?"

"..." Nari melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya.

"Nde, Akan ku sampaikan pada Dongie Oppa" ucap Nari, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat yeojya diseberang sana berbicara. "Nde~ Sampai bertemu besok~" ucap Nari dan memutus sambugan teleponnya. Nari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Namja cilik berwajah imut, terlihat berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamar. Sesekali ia berguma sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Bibir yang dikerucutkan, dangan kuku ibu jari kanan yang digigit, sesekali ia menatap cermin yang dipegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aish!" kesal namja imut itu dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

Kelakuan namja imut itu tak luput dari perhatian namja tampan yang juga memiliki wajah mirip dengan namja imut itu. Sang namja tampan sesekali mengikuti kelakuan sang namja imut.

"Hyung~" Seorang namja cantik bermata kucing masuk kedalam kamar, ia menghampiri namja tampan yang duduk diatas kasur dan duduk disampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya namja tampan pada namja cantik tanpa menatap sang namja cantik dan tetap menatap namja imut didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hyung?" tanya namja cantik itu. Ia ikut melihat arah pandang sang namja tampan. Namja cantik itu menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat namja imut sedang mondar-mandir didekat tempat tidur.

"Kiki-ah~" panggil namja cantik itu. Kiki menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap namja cantik yang memanggilnya. Kiki menuju tempat kedua namja itu dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Umma~" manja Kiki pada namja cantik tersebut.

"Waeyo chagi" tanya Key, Umma Kiki. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut keriting Kiki.

"Aku sedang berpikir Umma~" rengeknya dan kembali menekuk wajahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya membuat sang Appa, Onew, menarik bibir itu. Kiki makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Onew.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Taeho tak sedih lagi~" ucpanya dengan imut. Key dan Onew saling pandang.

Sudah dua hari ini sejak kabar Taemin keguguran dan Taeho masih terus bersedih. Padahal Taemin dan Minho sudah tidak apa-apa. Taeho masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal menjaga calon adiknya. Taemin sendiri sudah agak baikkan, walaupun masih terlihat sedih.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya main seperti biasanya?" Kiki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah Umma~ Tapi Taeho diam saja saat kami ajak main~ Dia sering menagis diam-diam" ucap Kiki dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kau tidak usah melakukan apa-apa" ucap Onew, Key memandang suaminya itu aneh, Kiki menatap Appanya itu bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, lakukan seperti biasanya" ucap Onew. Kiki mencerna perkataan Appanya. "Apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?" tanya Onew.

"Hm, kami biasanya main, ngedence, nyanyi, main alat band, hm.. Terus apa lagi ya~" Kiki berpikir apa saja yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Nah, seperti itu! Lakukan seperti itu!" seru Onew. Kiki menganggukan kepalanya mengerti maksud Onew. Key hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

"Shinoo-ah! Paliwa!" seru Shindong, ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan kaos hitam celana jins biru gelap, dan jaket tebal coklat.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, itu, Nari minta aku dan Shinoo bertemu" ucap Shindong. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang berdering. "Shinoo-ah!" serunya.

"Nari? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sampaikan salam kami padanya ne" ucap Leeteuk. Shindong menganggukan kepalanya. Shinoo mucul bersama Sun yang sedang memakaikan jaket pada Shinoo.

"Aku siap Appa!" serunya. Shindong menganggukan kepalanya. Ia dan Shinoo berpamitan pada yang lain. Shinoo juga berpamitan pada Sun. Ray mantap interaksi Shinoo dan Sun dengan mata yang dipicingkan.

"Hati-hati dijalan Oppa! Shin Appa!" seru Sun. Ia tersenyum kemudian berbalik masuk kedalam rumah.

"Cie~ yang baru nganter suaminya~" seru Minyoung jahil. Wajah Sun merona merah, sedangan Ray memelototkan matanya pada Minyoung, terlihat tidak rela saudara kembarnya dengan Shinoo. Ryeowook menatap Ray dengan alis yang bertaut, ia kemudian terkekeh kecil saat tau kenapa putranya itu terlihat kesal.

.

Shinoo bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang terputar di radio yang ada di mobil. Shindong sesekali mengikutinya. Keduanya tertawa saat saling bersahutan menyanyikan bagian rap dari lagu yang mereka dengar.

"Appa, tumben Umma minta kita yang jemput? Ada apa?" tanya Shinoo. Shindong menatap sejenak anak semata wayangnya kemudian fokus kembali pada jalan.

"Appa juga tidak tau, Umma cuma bilang kita disuruh menjemputnya" ucap Shindong, ia memutar stir mobilnya agar mobil berbelok kearah kanan, dan mobil melambat saat memasuki kawasan perumahan. "Mungkin Umma rindu" ucap Shindong sambil tersenyum, mobil miliknya berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana bercet putih, dengan halaman yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup asri dengan berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasi.

"Umma!" seru Shinoo saat turun dari mobil, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Nari. Nari tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Shinoo dengan sayang.

"Hai, Chagi~" Shindong mengecup kening dan bibir Nari. Nari tersenyum manis pada suaminya itu.

"Hai Oppa~ Kajja kita pergi sekarang, aku takut dia menunggu terlalu lama~" ucap Nari. Shindong dan Shinoo mengnyeritkan kening mereka.

"Nugu?" tanya Shindong, Nari hanya tersenyum manis, ia mengecup bibir Shindong.

"Rahasia~ Nanti kau tau sendiri~" ucap Nari jahil. Shindong memutar bola matanya. "Kajja Yooeun-ah~" ucap Nari dan mengandeng Shinoo menuju mobil Shindong. Shindong mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menyusul anak dan istrinya, tak butuh lama mobil milik Shindong pun meninggalkan kawasan perumahan tersebut.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak malam, lampu rumah yang semula mati sudah mulai dinyalakan. Sekarang waktu menujukan pukul 08.45 PM KST.

Beberapa orang yang tinggal di Shean Mansion sudah mulai masuk kedalam kamar, namun ada juga yang masih melakukan kegiatan diluar kamar, seperti beberapa anak-anak yang masih asyik bermain PS bersama, juga beberapa orang dewasa yang masih asyik mengobrol.

Seperti seorang namja tampan yang terlihat mondar-mandir didekat pintu utama Shean Mansion. Sesekali namja itu akan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya setiap beberapa detik sekali.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang yeojya pada namja tampan itu, sang namaja tampan hanya menatap sekilas sang yeojya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sang yeojya mendelik tajam pada namja itu.

"YA! WU KEVIN!" seru yoejya itu.

"_What_, Hwang Stephanie?" ujar namja itu sambil menandang yeojya bernama Hwang Stephanie atau Tiffany itu. Tiffany menatap Wu Kevin atau Kris tajam.

"Taeng!" seru Tiffany berniat mengadu pada sang kekasih.

"Waeyo Mushroom?" Taeyeon menghampiri Tiffany. Tiffany menunjuk Kris yang kembali melakukan kegiatanya seperti semula. "Ya! Wu Yi Fan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mushroom ku!" seru Taeyeon dengan wajah yang disangar-sangarkan. Kris menatap Taeyeon sejenak sebelum memutar bola matanya.

"Dia mengacuhkan ku!" seru Tiffany. Kris kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar rengekkan Tiffany pada Taeyeon. Tumben sekali yeojya dengan julukan eyesmile itu manja.

Taeyeon hendak memarahi Kris saat pintu utama Shean Mansion terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yeojya cantik dengan gaya tomboy yang menenteng tas punggung dan juga membawa tongkat, yeojya itu juga masih mengunakan kaos olah raga sekolahnya.

Kris menatap yeojya cilik yang juga menatapnya. Kris mengangkat lenganya dan menatap jam yang melingkarinya. 09.05 PM KST itu lah waktu yang tertera pada jam tersebut.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Kris masih dengan suara yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Yeojya cilik yang ditanya memandang Kris dengan mata datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapnya dingin, kemudian melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kedalam rumah.

"WU ZI FAN!" seru Kris, ia sudah cukup besabar dengan kelakuan Fai.

"_What?"_ tanya Fai tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Kris berjalan mendekati Fai dan membalikan tubuh yeojya berumur dua belas tahun itu. Kris meremas bahu yeojya yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi untuk anak seumurannya itu.

"Kau! Daddy tanya! Kau dari mana!" Kris mengeratkan remasanya pada bahu Fai.

"Kris!" seru Tiffany saat melihat Fai yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah ku katakan, bukan urusanmu!" ucap Fai sambil melepaskan tangan Kris dibahunya, cukup mudah karena Fai seorang atlet wushu dan Kris juga tidak mengeluarkan semua tenaganya. Fai langsung berbalik, ia sempat menatap Tao yang berdiri di anak tangga, namun Fai mengabaikanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kris yang merasa urusannya dengan Fai belum selesai, mengejar sang anak. Tepat sebelum Fai menutup pintu kamarnya, Kris menerobos masuk, Fai sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka Kris akan mendorong pintu kamarnya.

"Daddy belum selesai bicara!" ucap Kris, Fai mendengus kesal.

"Aku capek, besok saja kalau mau bicara" ucap Fai ketus. Kris megeram marah.

"Kau! Ada apa dengan mu! Kelakuan mu berubah! Apa selama kami tidak disini kau selalu bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal!" seru Kris marah. Fai menatap Kris tajam.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang penting! Tidak usah menyalahkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar ku!" seru Fai juga.

"Kau! Bernainya Kau membentak ayah mu sendiri!" seru Kris lagi.

"Ayah! Kau masih menyebut dirimu ayah ku! APA ORANG YANG SUDAH MEMBUANG ANAKNYA PANTAS DISEBUT AYAH! AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ORANG TUA SEPETI ITU!" seru Fai keras. Kris melebarkan matanya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

PLAK!

"KRIS!"

Tao memekik histeris saat melihat Kris menampar Fai. Tak beda jauh dengan yang lain, mereka tak menyangka Kris akan menampar anaknya sendiri.

Fai tersenyum miris, ia memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut, menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya, ia menatap Kris yang mematung menatap tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk menampar Fai.

"Setidaknya itu membuktikan, aku memang pantas untuk dibuang oleh anda Tuan Wu!" desis Fai, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Shean Mansion, tak peduli dengan panggilan-panggilan dari para saudara atau keluarganya yang lain.

"FAI!/ZI!" seru Zizi dan Yean, kedua yeojya itu berlari mengejar Fai. Zizi menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang yeojya bertubuh tinggi.

"Shungmo~" lirihnya lalu kembali berlari mengejar Fai dan Yean.

"JAHAT! GEGE JAHAT! KENAPA KAU MENAMPAR ANAK KU!" Tao terus memukuli tubuh Kris sambil menangis histeris, Kris sendiri hanya diam, ia tak berniat menghetikan pukulan istrinya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Tidak jadi menyapa mereka?" seru sebuah suara yang membuat orang-orang yang tadinya menatap Kris dan Tao beralih menatap kearah pintu utama Shean Mansion.

Mereka terkejut menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu utama. Terlihat Shindong, Shinoo bersama Nari dan juga seorang yeojya bertubuh tinggi yang begitu dirindukan oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

Yeojya bertubuh tinggi itu menatap datar orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Lalu pandanganya jatuh pada namja tinggi berambut pirang yang memeluk namja manis berambut hitam.

"Taopan" panggil yeojya itu dengan suara berat dan datarnya.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya Taopan. Hanya seorang saja yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, Taopan, Tao Panda.

"Jiejie~" Tao berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi yeojya tersebut.

"KyuLine" ucap yeojya itu sambil masih memeluk Tao. Orang yang dimaksud memandang yeojya tersebut yang mengerakan kepalanya mengisyaratkan pintu keluar Shean Mansion.

"Kajja" ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan Minho. Kedua namja itu menganggukan kepala mereka dan berjalan keluara Shean Mansion.

"Hyung! Aku ikut!" seru Sehun. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan Sehun segera menyusul ketiga namja itu.

Hening. Setelah KyuLine dan Sehun pergi, keadaan hening seketika. Mereka masih belum bergerak dari tempat mereka. Shindong, Nari dan Shinoo pun salling pandang, bingung kenapa suasana menjadi tegang.

Perlahan Yeojya itu berjalan menuju sofa dengan Tao yang masih memeluknya. Mendudukan dirinya disamping kanan Taemin. Tao masih sesegukan dibahu kiri yeojya itu.

"Nuna~" lirih Taemin, sang yeojya menatap Taemin, ia mengerakan tangganya mengelus rambut Taemin. Taemin menyamankan diri dibahu kanan yoejya tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang mau menceritakannya?" tanya yeojya itu dengan nada suara yang dingin dan datar, dan tanpa menatap kearah orang-orang sekitarnya.

Hening. Semuanya masih menutup mulut mereka. Yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada Kris.

"Yifan" Kris tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh yeojya tersebut._"What's wrong"_ lanjut yeojya itu saat Kris menatapnya. Kris menundukan kepalanya. "Li Jia Heng!" seru yeojya itu, sudah cukup dengan kesunyian yang terjadi, ia butuh penjelasan.

"S-She-Shean-ah~" panggil Leeteuk, ia sedikit tergagap menyebutkan nama yeojya tersebut. Shean menatap Leeteuk, Ia tertawa datar.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan sampai kalian tidak ada yang mau bicara!" seru Shean keras, ia sudah tidak memusingkan dia berbicara pada siapa, entah pada yang lebih tua darinya atau yang lain.

"Saechan-ah~" Nona Jung mendakati tempat Shean.

"_What_. Mau menjelaskan sesuatu Nona Jung?" tanya Shean dingin. Nona Jung sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum, karena salah satu kebiasaan Shean saat kesal adalah berbicara dingin.

"Nde~" jawab Nona Jung, ia mengisyaratkan Shean untuk mengikutinya. Shean melepaskan pelukan Tao dan membiarkan Taemin yang memeluknya. Lalu keduanya menghilang dilantai dua.

.

.

Fai terus berlari, ia tak memperdulikan dimana dirinya berada. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah berlari sejauh mungkin.

Fai akhirnya menghentikan larinya, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ia berada disebuah taman yang jaraknya lima blok dari Shean Mansion, dan itu sangat jauh, kalau mengunakan sepeda kurang lebih tigapuluh menit baru sampai, tapi Fai berlari dari Shean Mansion dan itu membuatnya lelah.

Akhirnya Fai memutuskan untuk duduk diayunan yang ada ditaman itu. Fai termenung, ia menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut. Dengan kasar ia menyeka air mata yang sempat mengalir membasai pipinya.

Semakin Fai menghapus air matanya semakin deras air mata itu keluar. Fai berdecak sebal. Ia sakit, entah fisik maupun batinnya. Fisiknya sakit jelas karena tamparan Kris bukan main-main. Batinnya juga sakit dan tersiksa karena melihat Tao kembali menangis karenanya.

Fai mengayunkan perlahan ayunan yang didudukinya. Ia mengusap-usap lenganya saat merasakan hawa dingin.

"Hei lihat, ada kucing kecil yang tersesat" Fai mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat tiga namja mabuk sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum. Ketiganya bertubuh kurus, tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut hitam.

"Cih, Aku bukan kucing!" seru Fai galak.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata bukan kucing, tapi macan" ucap namja lainnya sambil menirukan suara macan.

"Cih, pergi kalian! Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan cacing kepanas seperti kalian!" ucap Fai, ia berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya saat salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menahan pergelanggan tangannya.

"Cih, tikus kecil sepertimu berani pada kami!" seru namja yang memegang pergelangan tangan Fai. Fai menatap namja itu tajam. Ia bisa saja menghajar ketiga namja itu. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit, lelah setelah latihan untuk turnamennya juga lelah karena berlari tadi.

Mau tak mau Fai berontak, ia melepaskan pegangan namja itu dengan mudah dan mendang perutnya, membuat namja itu jatuh.

"YA! Kau!" seru dua namja lainnya saat Fai lari dari tempat tersebut, mereka sempat membantu teman mereka berdiri lalu mengejar Fai.

Fai sesekali menegok kebelakang dan menemukan ketiga namja itu semakin dekat denganya.

'Sial, aku lelah' keluh Fai dalam hati, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Bruk! Kelalahan yang diderita Fai membuatnya tak melihat ada batu yang cukup besar yang menghalangi jalannya. Fai berdecak sebal saat merasakan kakinya mati rasa. Fai merasakan tubuhnya terangkat keatas, karena kaos olah raga bagian belakangnya ditarik dengan kuat.

"Dapat kau tikus kecil!" seru namja yang menarik belakang baju Fai.

"Kita apakan dia?" tanya namja lain. Namja yang sempat ditendang Fai menyeragai.

"Sedikit bermain dengan tikus ini" ucapnya, ia menyetuh pipi Fai yang berdesis tajam pada mereka.

BUGH!

"Akh! Appo!" dua namja tersungkur sambil mengerang kesakitan, membuat namja yang memagang Fai menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa!" serunya.

Tap! namja itu membalikan badannya dan melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang menyerangai padanya.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap namja tinggi itu datar.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia milik kami!" seru namja itu. Namja bertubuh tinggi di depanya makin menyeragai. Dan..

BUGH!

Namja tinggi itu meninju perut namja yang memengangi Fai, seketika Fai terlepas dari pegangan namja itu dan jatuh terduduk. Fai mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat tiga namja lain menghampiri namja tinggi sebelumnya dan menghajar ketiga namja mesum tersebut.

Fai menarik nafas lega saat mengetahui siapa mereka. Fai merebahkan dirinya karena kelelahan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Nanda Angelf :: **Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Haehyukyumin ::** hehe, tebakan kamu hampir benar, tapi terpaksa harus dibatalkan dulu. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**restu. nawang ::** iya Fai terpengaruhi sama seseorang. Kimi emang cerewet #dibekuin# Brie nulis bagian nari-nari itu aja sambil ketawa, membanyangkan kalau itu para namjadeul #dilempar kekandang buaya# Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**youra ::** yups, mereka memang Brie buat punya couple. Anaknya Sungmin? itu Yean, anaknya HunHan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Riyoung Kim ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini, yups, akan diceritaan dichap depan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Nurul Fajrianti :: **Brie 19 April #ups# gomawo, Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**cc ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Kang Hyun Yoo ::** nde, bangapseumnida #bow# pelan-pelan aja, brie juga harus lihat daftar mereka. Jawabanya ada dichap ini. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**ZiTao99 ::** Taemin nya ada sedikit problem #plak# yuos akan diusahaakan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**yurichu :: **maaf, tapi Taem harus keguguran Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**HyunieWoo ::** emang, ortu mereka aja unyu tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ;) yuos, yang dibandara emang Shean. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**needtexotic ::** #ups# hehe iya, Brie yeojya~ hehe, namanya emang gitu itu nickname Brie... Taeminnya harus keguguran~ Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**ajib4ff ::** nde, gwenchanayo~ hehe gomawo~ iya diusahaain satu keluarga ada satu konflik.. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

Annyeong~ Brie lama ya~ Minahae~ #bow#

Brie lagi persiapan UTS, trus jaringanya benar-bener ngajak ribut~

Sebenarnya mau update pas tanggal 19-20 kmren, pas ultah Brie, Mimi-ge, juga Luhan-ge. Tapi apa mau dikata...

Sekali lagi minahae ne #bow#

Dan gomawo buat yang dah review~ #bow#hug#kiss#

Salam~

Brie APel~

Pyong!


End file.
